Pegasus Triangle Attack of Love
by keaira19
Summary: What happens when you take one handsome knight and one lovestruck sister, add jealousy and insanity, plus her two seemingly innocent sisters? It all adds up to DISASTER for all! And in all of this...who will get the guy? [Fiora vs. Farina]
1. Desperate, Aren't We?

This is my sixth fic on this site and I'm so ecstatic! I finally did six, that's so many (to me)! Anyway, this fic is more extraordinary than any of the others. Why? This story line is unique and special to me; _very_ special. So a certain thanks are in order!

**Dedication:** This fic is for you (and you know who you are!). It's dedicated to what we went through to get ourselves to how we are now! It's a retelling of our story in FE version like you thought of (good idea BTW). I just ran with it! In this fic we each have a character portraying our persons and acting (almost!) like we did. I did my best at least! So you-know-who-you-are, you're the best-est friend ever and you mean so much to me! Thanks again for forgiving me when things got rough, REAL rough! The course of true love never ran smooth is nothing compared to the course of true friendship (hehe)!

Read and **review** please! If you want to at least…reviews will make me want to continue this story…

* * *

Desperate, Aren't We?

_There he is!_ She thought frantically and excitedly. _He's coming this way!_

Leap (over mounds of sand), slip (over a large rock), fall (over the large rock), SPLAT (into wet sand). Ouch.

The teal haired girl sat up miserably, wiping grainy grime from her porcelain face. Sandy sludge slid into her pursed mouth and she spat it out distastefully. After all, sand sludge can't taste that well.

"S-Sister!" Florina cried as she scurried to her side, worry making the timid girl stutter more than her usual. "A-Are you alright? I saw you f-fall and I didn't know w-what to do—"

"I am fine, Florina. There is nothing to worry about. Just a few scrapes is all." Fiora said exasperatedly. Unbeknownst to her younger sister, Fiora was often tired of her nervous nature. It got on one's nerves when you heard it enough. And Fiora heard it plenty. She _is_ her sister but nonetheless it was wearisome.

Florina bobbed her head up and down and tried to help her fallen sister up just as the garnet haired cavalier strode by with the lavender topped tactician. _Kent!_ Fiora could almost scream. Fiora stood up suddenly and tried scraping all the dirt and sand that was drying to her skin giving it a scaly look. _He's going to see me like this!_ Fiora thought frenetically.

Florina tried to understand why her normally composed sister was acting so…unlike herself. Fiora was not one to fluster easily, that was purely Florina's domain and she knew it. In a nut shell, Florina was baffled.

Fiora's desperate attempt at cleaning herself off had no effect whatsoever; poor her. The young commander of Caelin's knights didn't even look her way. Not even a glance. His gaze was fixated on the young tactician who was busily explaining some sort of battle strategy to him. Kent is, after all, a man of duty, day in and day out.

"…Do you see? Our offensive measures in all our battles are weak! Our defense, yes, _is_ formidable. But many of our battles can be won quicker and with fewer grievances to our troops. And that is an immediate and pressing ambition of mine. I shan't have anyone endure severe injuries while I am here. So an offensive strategy…" Raine's words faded off into the distance like Kent's crimson retreating figure. Fiora watched Kent stride away longingly, wishing furiously that he'd notice her. _What do I have to do just to have him know I exist? He probably doesn't even know I am part of this company!_ Fiora thought glumly. _What is it going to take?_ The question is not that however, it is more like: how far is she willing to go?

"Sister?" Florina asked meekly. Her older sister turned to her, trying to reign in her dejected feelings. Her crush _did_ just walk by her, that hurts. She gritted her teeth as she responded with a forced calm.

"Yes, Florina?" The lavender haired knight looked at her sibling; feeling intimidated and quickly clammed up. Florina contemplated her sister's weird behavior. _What is troubling Fiora? She is acting so strange of the late…is she mad at me? Did I do something to anger, Sister? I don't think I did. But maybe she is annoyed with me!_ The mere thought had Florina paralyzed.

Fiora watched Florina freeze up. She gazed her at sister with a questioning glance. _What's wrong with Florina this time?_ Fiora couldn't help speculating. Isn't that ironic…both sisters wondering why each is acting strange. It's the nature of relatives, _especially_ sisters.

"Y-You are m-mad at m-me, aren't you!" Florina cried, tears already spilling down her cheeks. The small girl was now shaking with raking sobs while her sister looked on, confused and startled. Even all those _other_ hysterical acts didn't prepare her for this sobbing fit.

"W-What? Florina, what are you talking about? I'm not mad at you, I promise! What would give you that idea?" Fiora asked even though she knew full well that it didn't take much to upset her sister. You could walk by and wave but not say, "Hello!" or "How are you, Sister?" That alone could send Florina into her hysterics. Fiora sighed. _Here we go again, another one of Florina's acts. When will she out grow this childish behavior?_ Perhaps if you didn't dote on your sister so much, we wouldn't have this problem!

"Florina…calm down. I am not mad at you in the least. You do believe me, don't you?" Fiora coaxed her. Florina didn't buy it. And she shouldn't, would you?

"Y-Yes you are!" she blubbered on. Tears seeped into her white uniform turning it semi-see-through. It was times like these Fiora asked herself what turned her younger sister to this. Uh, maybe…yourself? _It's certainly not _my_ example_, Fiora thought proudly. _Maybe _she_ had this effect on Florina…_ Florina wailed until Fiora found she couldn't take it any longer. High pitched screams aren't precisely fun to hear or witness. Fiora was about to have it out with her until she heard a familiar voice; one that filled her head before she went to sleep.

"Florina, are you okay?" Fiora turned around to see the object of her affections, staring at her intensely. _Ooh, he's staring at me! Does he think I'm attractive?_ Fiora pondered frivolously. Fiora is a girl after all, girls think these superficial thoughts. Florina whimpered in the background and Kent's gaze softened as he looked to the meeker sister. _This must be hard on Florina. She is a naturally shy woman, not to mention afraid of half the camp! I wonder who this lady is beside her… They do resemble each other a bit and I heard that Florina's sister was in company with us. Could this be her? Then why is her sister making Florina cry so horribly? Quite un-sister like I should think!_

"Lady Florina, what happened?" Kent inquired of the shaking girl. Florina just whimpered like a hurt puppy in response. _Maybe if I stay quiet, they'll forget I'm here! _She hoped. Fiora spoke up instead. "She's fine! Uh, she fell and scraped herself on the gravel. That's all!" Kent wasn't convinced. As you can tell, Fiora is not the best liar.

"If you ask me, it looks as if you are the one who fell." Kent retorted lightly. Fiora realized that there she was, practically bathed in dirt and sand. A rose blush crept into her grainy covered cheeks. _Florina's sister is a bit strange… Not too quick really and easily flustered like her sister_, Kent thought. Isn't it weird how first impressions can end up so twisted?

"Anyway, Lady Florina…and milady," _He doesn't know my name!_ Fiora could have cried right there. And could have whined too, but then she'd be no better than the sister she chastised. And maybe she isn't.

"We have been surrounded by enemy soldiers and you are needed to fight this battle. Raine is over by the lords giving out instructions. Florina…are you equipped for this fray or not? Do I have to alert Raine to allow your—"

"No!" Fiora shouted in the middle of Kent's sentence. Kent looked a bit annoyed at her outbreak. _Dull, troubled easily, and now rude. It's a wonder no one in this company has complained of her yet!_ Kent couldn't help thinking. Good thing Fiora's not psychic because that remark could have hurt! Fiora's presence was really grating on his last nerve. He comes to do his duty finding a comrade-in-arms crying and an ill-mannered woman who doesn't seem to know up from down. Not the greatest first impression ever made.

"Excuse me?" It was one thing for Florina to be a little shy and unsocial. Fiora herself wasn't much of a social butterfly. As for shy, she has had her moments. And probably much more than most think of her, but to shirk your duty as a knight or mercenary? Completely and utterly preposterous in Fiora's books as well as entirely intolerable. And Fiora will have none of it because as Kent is Mr. Duty, Fiora is Ms. Dutiful.

"Florina is fine." Fiora answered confidently while Florina sniffled. Kent wore a monotonous mask of neutrality over the broil of emotions clashing behind. Being in Fiora's presence was tiresome to the normally tolerant knight.

"May Florina answer for herself, for once?" Kent said, struggling to keep his anger out of hearing. Florina sobbed on in the background. _Now Sister will be really angry at me! Sir Kent is now yelling at Fiora and she will blame me. I know it! This is all my fault! I should just, give up being a knight!_ The sensible part of the timid girl's mind mentally slapped her. _Stop your whining! Just answer the cavalier already and get on with the battle! Fiora won't be mad at you, she's never _really_ mad at you. And you know that! So quit crying and say something!_

"I-I am f-fine, Sir K-Kent. I can fight." Florina mumbled. Her long due answer seemed to suffice for Kent nodded. Or maybe he just wanted to get out of there quicker, Fiora's not one he probably wants to see any time soon!

"Follow me then, the battle is just about to begin." The devoted knight strode back to his liege with strength and grace. His reddish hair danced with the wind and his scarlet armor shone with bright ferocity. Fiora gazed on…desperately.

The Winged Lance made up her mind, then and there. She would no longer be neglected, ignored, or unknown. He will know who she is. He will learn to like her. He will not ever walk by again without saying hello. Or call out something else… Fiora's mind is now set in stone. It is now all about when, where…and how.

But 'how' doesn't really matter because the end justifies the means…

* * *

Thank you, Mr. Machiavelli! Hehe. If anyone knows who he is then you get a cookie! Anyway, that's chapter one! Hope you readers liked it! Please review! It really helps to get reviews…plus if this sucked I'd like you to tell me. Seriously. Not even joking here. So…go on, click on the 'review' button! Go on! I don't bite. :P And you-know-who, be brutal! I want to know what you think! 


	2. Farina

Chapter two! Well I wrote another chapter…reviews are helping A LOT! More would be even MORE encouraging! As they always are! Anyway, back to the fic! The two sisters of Ilia are now engaged in a battle with the mad, former Count Landskon of Bern. You know…the one who said he'd rather slaughter a whole village to kill one person… Like I said, he's nuts. But pay no mind to that; read on and review please!

Previous Chapter:

_The Winged Lance made up her mind, then and there. She would no longer be neglected, ignored, or unknown. He will know who she is. He will learn to like her. He will not ever walk by again without saying hello. Or something else… Fiora's mind is now set in stone. It is now all about when, where…and how._

_But 'how' doesn't really matter…because the end justifies the means.

* * *

_

Farina

The Battle of the Crazed Beast had begun.

Tactician Raine had positioned her units all over the map, practicing her 'new and improved' strategy. Lyn, Eliwood, Guy and Raven headed towards the southern area to battle the axmen that defended a desired fort. Hector was used as enemy-pegasus-knight-bait _and_ ballista-bait on the sandy coast; Raine rather liked that specific part of her 'new' plan. It's fun to watch Hector dance on the sand, dodging various weapons headed his way. Evil, evil Raine… Hawkeye and Dart roamed the seas, cutting down their water dwelling foes with killer axes (they're not called 'killer' for nothing you know). Kent, Sain, Isadora, Marcus and Lowen headed north to take on the incoming parade of cavaliers. Magic users were localized behind the wall of mounted knights, ready to allay any fears of enemy breaches in their defense. After all, Raine's defense is legendary. The two sisters of Ilia were equipped with many javelins and pure water to bring down the magic users of the northeast fortress. They were dodging light magic when a familiar face flew in from nowhere—literally.

"Who seems to be the leader of this army here? Ah, there he is!" Farina said to herself, already starting to drool. _This battle looks HUGE! They're definitely going to need my skills to win this one! Ah…the gold I can make! And the leader of this band looks wealthy enough!_ The thought of heaps of gold at her feet spurred her faster towards the dark-armored-enemy-pegasus-knight-bait.

The Great Wing landed near the indigo armored ax man, shouting out a greeting. Hector was in the middle of a fight with a pesky pegasus knight of whom he could not hit nor could the knight do any damage. If Hector was skilled _at all_ with an axe, he could have ended this battle fairly quick. Farina sighed at the poor sight (See? Even she thinks so!) and threw her javelin, strong and true. Her precise skill, unlike Hector's, isn't cheap for a reason for her spear made its mark.

"Hey! Nice shot! W-Whoa! Who are you? Are you an enemy soldier? Okay, bring it on!" Hector yelled, preparing for battle (as if he could hit her). Farina looked a little peeved. _He thinks I'm his enemy? Why would I waste a javelin on my own comrade if I wanted to kill _him

"No, I'm not you're foe!" _Isn't it obvious?_ To Hector, it wasn't. Then again, most things weren't.

"Oh yeah, then who are you?" he shot back. His false bravado, again, was resurfacing…unfortunately.

"I am Farina, a mercenary attached to Ilia's third division of pegasus knights called the Stormwings. Surely, you've heard of me!" Farina boasted slightly. _Hah, yes that's right. I'm part of the Stormwings and a renowned mercenary! Take that Fiora. Look at what your sister has become._ Farina thought bitterly.

"Can't say that I have…but I have heard you guys don't turn your backs on your employers. How much would it take to hire you for ourselves?" Hector asked, contemplating her joining. Farina smiled deviously to herself.

"Twenty thousand gold pieces and not one gold piece less." _Wow, I can't wait to see _this_ reaction! Normally, we're paid around five thousand gold pieces… But perhaps he won't know that!_ Farina hoped. Fortunately, Hector was keen enough to know that, that is _way _overpriced. Kudos to Hector for realizing that, he gets one point. Just one though.

Hector gasped, "No way! That's way too much for some sell sword!" _I knew this would happen, _Farina thought. _Luckily I have an excuse!_

"Well I know your journey is a long one and that allows for some special arrangements. There's food for my noble pegasus, supplies, weapons… Not to sound morbid or anything, but the chance that I should die on this quest there's the sympathy payment to my family—"

"Whoa! That's enough! And your fee covers it all?" Hector asked warily. _Hah, that whole mention of death really gets these guys! Yay, I'm getting paid, I'm getting paid!_

During this, Raine saw the commotion and came over realizing that it was _Hector_ who was handling this. _What's Hector up to now? Is that an enemy unit he's conferring with?_ Raine was right behind Hector when he realized someone was there. Some battle prowess right there.

"Hello, Hector. Who's your friend?" Raine asked dryly, startling the big brute. The Ostian lord jumped up to find the petite tactician standing beside him. It was rather comical seeing such a small girl instill so much fear in one who was double her in height _and_ weight.

"R-Raine! I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed. Raine sighed. Sometimes she felt it unbelievable that such a lord could be so…_Hector_-ish.

"I know." she said wryly and repeated, "Who is your friend, Hector?" She pointed to Farina who's standing there, pretty much dreaming of what she could do what all that gold should she get it. And believe me, she planned on it.

"That's Farina, part of the…um…Thunderwings or something like that. She's offering to join for twenty thousand gold pieces. I know, I know. That's _way_ too much for some mercenary but she said medical costs and some other stuff is included. It's up to you, Raine, your call." Hector explained albeit inaccurately. Farina twitched. _How could he mess up the name of one of the most prestigious pegasus knight divisions in all of Elibe? Ah, but wait—this _is _Hector we're talking about._

"You mean to say _Storm_wings, Hector. Not _Thunder_wings." Raine corrected him. _I've heard of the Stormwings and I've also heard of Farina. The Stormwings are rather reliable from what I've heard… But this Farina, I hear that she abandoned her division to make more money. She has a greedy streak in her. But to counter that, she has remarkable history as a seasoned knight. Plus, I know of two girls who would love to see their sister again…_ Raine reasoned with herself. Yes, I too know of two girls who are sisters with Farina…not necessarily will they be _happy_ to see her. At least _one _of them won't.

"Welcome to the team, Farina." Raine said eventually. "Twenty thousand gold pieces, as asked for." Raine pulled out a heavy looking cloth bag, holding Farina's payment. Her eyes widened at the sight of all that money in one spot. The view alone was enough to give her a cardiac conniption. Before anyone could take it back, Farina grabbed the bag and hugged it to her chest.

"Wow! You have all this gold? Who are you guys?" Farina exclaimed, still clutching her pay dearly.

"I'm Lord Hector of Ostia, there's Lord Eliwood of Lycia, and Lyn from Caelin." Raine elbowed Hector in the ribs. How she got through his armor to actually hurt him is irrelevant, but funny.

"You mean, _Lady_ Lyndis of Caelin, Hector." Raine said through clenched teeth. Hector opened his mouth to say Lyn was no lady but then shut it again. Raine angry was not a pretty thing to behold. He would know, he angered the witty tactician a many of times. He was experienced (if at nothing else) at verbal battles with her; even though Raine always won.

Farina's mouth dropped open and then she smiled.

"Well, it seems I've flown to the right people then! You won't regret giving me this gold!" Farina said happily. _I certainly don't regret receiving it!_ She thought materialistically.

"Yes, now are you going to earn your keep because I have some pegasus units already fighting in the northern fort. Go join them, you'll need a javelin; do you possess one?" Raine asked, already giving out commands. Farina fished out her long, sharp javelin and showed it to the petite girl. Raine nodded her approval.

"You'll be primarily fighting enemy monks, light magic you see. Not strong but very accurate. Good luck, Farina." Raine dismissed her. The elfin-like tactician left in the direction of the cavalry and magic units up front. _I can't wait to see what their reactions are! It's a good deed I did today, bringing sisters together while tearing our enemies down, _Raine congratulated herself. As prescient as Raine might be, she didn't seem to see the nuisance she put herself in. Bringing the three sisters of Ilia together, looks like a good idea until you add in a certain factor… Then, you have a problem of _massive_ proportions. Sisters are, after all, just sisters. And sisterly fights…(shudder)?

"Okay, then! Off I go! Murphy, you ready?" Farina patted her snow white steed. He whinnied as she mounted him, placing her gold securely in a saddlebag. "Let's go then, Murphy!" Both knight and mount took off to the air, heading towards the northern fort. From the skies she spied two other pegasus knights, fighting against a large group of monks. Light magic filled the air with brilliant white flashes and sallow robes.

"Ah… First one down will be…him!" Farina aimed for the closest monk who tried desperately to do some damage. _Poor guy, he picked me for a target. Well that's what he gets for fighting on the wrong side!_ Farina thought, her confidence overwhelmingly so. Alas, his magic wasn't nearly strong enough to even shock her and down he went. Farina isn't called the Great Wing for nothing.

The sudden fall of one of Fiora and Florina's enemies distracted them for the time being. _Who did that…?_ Fiora wondered.

Farina praised herself on one down as her sisters looked at her, jaws dropping. _No…it couldn't be…_ Fiora prayed wordlessly.

Farina stopped mid-way and gaped at her sisters. Particularly at a certain one with cropped teal hair. _By Elimine…is that…who I think…it is?_ Farina gasped mentally. _Elimine…it's her…!_ Fiora thought concurrently.

Said sister gaped right back, not daring to think or breathe, not daring to speak.

Talk about awkward silences.

The most timorous out of the three, broke the heavy stillness that blanketed them all.

"Farina?"

* * *

And so the three sisters are reunited at last! This is a good thing…right? Or perhaps not…bwah hah haaa! Won't it be fun to see what happens between the sisters? At least I think it'll be fun! Hehe. Anyway, if you like this chapter at all, please review! Even if you like it only a tiny bit! ;P 


	3. Sisters Reunited

Chapter three! Hope you guys liked that last chapter (and this one!). So Farina has met up with her other two sisters…and one of them isn't too happy. So this chapter Farina will interact a bit with her sisters and things won't go so well… Not to mention any names, but a certain teal haired, older sister doesn't make Farina's welcome so warm…

Read and review!

Previous Chapter:

_Said sister gaped right back, not daring to think or breathe, not daring to speak._

_Talk about awkward silences._

_The most timorous out of the three, broke the heavy stillness that blanketed them all._

_"Farina?"

* * *

_

Sisters Reunited

Farina blinked, not trusting her normally impeccable vision. _My eyes must be going…it's as if I see Fiora glaring at me! But that can't be so…right? Ho boy. _Farina thought anxiously. There was no way, she reasoned with herself, that out of _all _of the pegasus knights in Ilia; _these_ were the two assigned to this team. The chances were one in a million! I guess Farina is naturally lucky…or unlucky; depending on how you see it. It wasn't so favorable to _her_ right now.

"Farina…" Fiora breathed out. Trying out her younger sister's name on her tongue, it felt foreign. Fiora's surprise quickly turned to bitter distaste. _She runs away to feed her greedy stomach only to come back…like this? We meet again…here? On a bloody battlefield is where us sisters, catch up?_ Fiora growled to herself. She is _not_ a happy camper at the moment.

Three brave (or stupid) monks aimed their light magic for Farina. I say stupid because who in their right mind would attack three emotionally charged up sisters with sharp objects in their hands? _I _certainly would not. But like I said, they were stupid.

"Were" being the operative word here.

Farina ducked in time to dodge two of the attacks but collided with the third. It wasn't severe damage; her magical resistance was stronger than that. Her anger management skills however…?

Not so much.

Fiora launched her javelin first, striking the one closest to her sister and screamed, "Can't you see we're talking!?" Apparently, Fiora's anger management skills aren't much better than her sister's.

Farina was next and heaved her javelin straight through an eye. Ouch. I guess that's what you get for interrupting a family meeting. She also yelled, "How rude, you money grubbing mercenary!" Quite ironic when considering who was presently talking.

Florina was last to strike down her foe and only because her sisters were glaring at each other. _Sisters should not fight like this. I do not want my sisters to fight!_ Florina thought, already close to tears. _Why can't we all just love each other and never quarrel? They always fight…it's not fair to me. Back home, I just sat there while they fought over the littlest of things. Who was right, who was wrong. I just want it to stop and get better… Why can't they just—grow up already!_ Ooh, Florina's getting all testy… Is this what all family reunions are like?

"So…hey, Sis." Farina said carefully, testing the waters as she spoke. The waters were cold…freezing to be exact for Fiora's answer was glacial.

"Hey, yourself." If icicles could form off words, hers would have. _Eep!_ Farina shouted silently. _Man, she's irate! I've only seen her _this_ angry when…um, actually she's always this angry. I just forgot what it used to be like with her. Ah, those were the good days…no Fiora telling you what to do, no Fiora telling you what not to do… Maybe I should just go on fighting and avoid her the entire trip! Yeah…yeah, that sounds like a good idea!_

"What are you smiling about, Farina?" Fiora sneered (forget icicles, there goes the glaciers). Hostility from Fiora frosted Farina from her money obsessed head to her gold snatching toes. She gulped. Florina stood there unnoticed, left alone to quietly brew over her sisters' immaturity. She, at least, happened to notice the brigade of enemies now encircling them. Too bad the other two were oblivious to it.

"O-Oh, look! Enemies; must be off! C'mon, Murphy!" Farina diverted her attention to the surrounding group of monks and pegasus knights gathering at the spectacle the sisters (or rather just two sisters) made. _Whoa…when did all these guys get here?_ Farina thought dumbly.

_See! She's always trouble, that girl. She made me unfocused and I digressed from the battle scene. Now we're surrounded!_ Fiora blamed Farina mentally.

Sisters…always placing the blame on the other… But can't argue here, Fiora _is_ distracting her (heh).

Farina shot up into the skies, taking on the pegasus knights that followed. _Okay, just make sure that we're no where near Fiora's attack range so in case of Fiora goes all berserk-y and let's-go-kill-Farina happy, we'll be fine. Whew._ Farina thought, already fearing for her life.

Farina danced in the skies, felling her enemies as they advanced upon her. She had flown astray and was now floating above the ocean where Hawkeye and Dart were sending their foes to Davy Jones' Locker (or the FE locker for lost souls). The commander of Caelin's knights took a brief break to look up at the sky and marvel at Farina's airborne prowess. He was truly amazed and almost…entranced.

Ooh, he picked the _wrong_ sister to be "entranced" with…

_Ah, that must be Farina, the newest recruit into our army. Raine told me of her… She said that she's one for gold and that she's a sister of Florina and…the teal haired girl. I had no idea Florina had so many sisters. Perhaps Farina is not like her other sisters…Elimine only knows we did not have the greatest of impressions. I will give her another chance, I think. It is only fair. But first, I'd really like to meet this Farina…_, Kent thought distantly. How chivalrous of Kent, to give Fiora another chance! Elimine willing, she won't mess this one up… Or you know, maybe Elimine _isn't_ so willing…

Farina's escape left all the monks for the fuming Fiora and psychologically unbalanced Florina. It was a battle between a good fifty monks against Fiora and Florina. Who do you think is going to win, really? The monks… (snorts)?

Fiora watched her younger sister soar, lance in hand. _I'll deal with her later; now, we fight._ Fiora decided. _Plus, it's not like Farina can do any more damage than she already has. Even _she's_ not capable of any more drama!_

How's that saying go? Don't count your chickens before they hatch (wait, chickens don't hatch…)? No, no… Well, either way, Fiora just jinxed herself. Never, _ever_ say "oh she can't do any more damage…" because she'll find a way to. It's Murphy's Law. Don't they teach anything at the Ilian schooling system?

"Come on, Florina. Your_ darling_ sister has left _her_ enemies for _us _to deal with. Isn't that so like _her_, Florina? Always leaving when a problem arises? I'm telling you, that girl _never_ takes responsibility for any of her actions—" Florina at this point was past her boiling point. Yes, even the meek ones can get there. Even the _really_ docile ones like Florina.

"Will you just be quiet, Fiora!" As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Florina regretted it. Fiora looked shocked and appalled, all at once. For the first time in Fiora's natural born life, Florina had talked back to her. The incredulity meter in Fiora's brain must have _exploded_ from the incomprehensibility of the whole situation.

"A-Ah…Sister…I did not mean… What I m-meant… Pay me n-no mind… Sister, please…I a-am sorry…" Florina stuttered all the way through. Her small hand covered the mouth that had just verbally slapped her elder sister. _Oh no…now Fiora will be mad at me as well as Farina… _Another side of her, the stronger side, laughed. _Did you see her face? It was classic. Fiora deserved it and you know it. She's always trying to control everything and everyone. You know for a fact that's why Farina left. She felt suffocated. And you do too. She always walks all over you and tells you what to do. And guess what? You comply. So don't feel bad, Florina. Feel good, you just stood up for yourself! She won't be mad anyway!_

Um…wrong, Florina's conscience. She is _major_ P.Oed right now.

* * *

Ooh, Florina just talked back to Fiora (at the worst time possible, I may add). So are things heating up between Fiora and her sisters? Fiora vs. Farina plus Fiora vs. Florina and Fiora vs. Kent and don't forget a personal favorite, Fiora vs. Fiora. I almost pity Fiora…look at all the conflicts she has… She had it coming—anyway, review please! I luv hearing from you guys:P 


	4. Sisters NOT So Reunited

Chapter four! I really have to say, all the reviews are helping a lot. So thanks you guys! Anyway…the sisters are reunited but not really and Fiora is flipping out, Farina is freaking out and Florina finally stuck up for herself! Boy, are those girls busy! So now we'll give those (poor) girls a break and go to the Caelin Commander himself for a little while, perhaps see a bit of Sain and Serra…maybe some let's-get-Sain-in-trouble-stuff…

Read and review!

Previous Chapter:

_Another side of her, the stronger side, laughed. Did you see her face? It was classic. Fiora deserved it and you know it. She's always trying to control everything and everyone. You know for a fact that's why Farina left. She felt suffocated. And you do too. She always walks all over you and tells you what to do. And guess what? You comply. So don't feel bad, Florina. Feel good, you just stood up for yourself! She won't be mad anyway!_

_Um…wrong, Florina's conscience. She is major P.Oed right now.

* * *

_

Sisters NOT So Reunited

"We'll talk later, Florina." Fiora said frostily as she slammed her javelin at the nearest target. Poor guy, talk about picking the _wrong_ day to be a mercenary. And poor Florina, she picked the _extremely_ wrong day to stand up for herself. Yesterday would have been better. For Elimine's sake, any day _but_ this day would have worked. Guess you really do have to be in the right place at the right time.

Florina said nothing as she took down the nearest foe. Her angelic face said nothing of contempt, but her attacks were vicious. Fiora, beside her, had already felled four monks and was working on her fifth. The tension between the sisters is like an oil tank and a match—not good.

Meanwhile, Kent and his battalion of knights fought at the northern bridge. Lowen was severely injured on a count of him trying to force feed Isadora during the battle. While on the cot he kept muttering, "But…she hadn't eaten…meals taken…are so…important!" Then he was knocked out cold by Serra's heal staff (by 'accident' you see). Sain had taken a mighty blow when he tried wooing Serra while she was tending to Lowen. Serra hadn't even noticed his pain and agony (Sain _was _screaming after all) until she saw him lying there with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder (seems like Hector wasn't doing his job properly).

"Sir Marcus, your left!" Kent yelled as he alerted the seasoned knight to the horseman riding towards him. Marcus looked up just in time to send his javelin straight through the enemy's neck. Ew. How gross.

Apparently not gross enough, for this is where Farina decided to land.

_I can't stay over there with Fiora…she'll kill me and then blame it on "the enemies." I can't let her do that! Plus, they could use me over here. It seems like those ballistae are giving them a hard time. There's even a knight with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder! Ouch. That's got to hurt. Where's that girl from before…? Raine, was it? Lavender hair…lavender hair…kind of like Florina's…there! I'll see if she'll let me stay!_ Farina thought hopefully as she flew in Raine's direction. Raine, however, was busy lecturing Serra on how to properly heal someone—even though she's not a cleric herself.

And I'm not _completely_ convinced Serra is either.

"No, Serra! You can't just leave him here! You have to pull it out and then heal him. You can't just heal him when the arrow's still in there!" Raine shouted. She thought it'd be obvious that you can't heal someone when they've got a shaft still stuck in him or her. It appears that Serra never heard that little tidbit in clerical school. It makes you wonder what she _did_ learn in that school… Sure wasn't celibacy.

"But Raine…! He's always saying gross things to me and trying to get me in his tent and stuff! I think—"

"I. Do. Not. Care. What. You. Think. You will take out the arrow and you will heal him, Serra. Do I make myself clear?" For a girl of barely five feet, she was extremely…_persuasive_, if you catch my drift. Serra did and got to work, prying the bloodied arrowhead from a semi-conscious Sain. I say semi-conscious for a reason. He was still sufficiently coherent to flirt with Raine, but not well enough to know to stop. Last time Sain flirted with Raine he ended up doubled over on the grassy floor.

Enough said.

Farina landed and dismounted, Raine turned around to see the newly appointed pegasus knight staring at her. _Ooh, I bet she's here to thank me for reuniting her with her sisters! Oh, I'm so happy for her!_ Raine thought excitedly. She walked towards the knight, but not before she glared at Sain for making rude remarks he would so regret if he wasn't incapacitated (lucky him) at the moment.

"Uh…Raine? Can we talk?" Farina said awkwardly. _What a conversation this is going to be._ The knight thought sarcastically. The amber eyed girl looked to Farina who was a couple inches taller.

"Yes…of course. What is it?" Raine had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't here to thank her. Or anything of that sort, but what Raine heard didn't quite make sense to even her brilliant, brilliant mind.

"You don't want to see Fiora or Florina ever again? Ever during this…campaign? Is this what I'm hearing?" Raine said skeptically. "You're joking!" She laughed until she saw Farina smiling grimly. Her laughter faded.

"Um…no I'm not? Listen, we just have a few…kinks in our relationship. We're not exactly 'sisterly' in any way. More like…I'm the kid and she's the drill sergeant. I've got nothing against Florina, mind you. She is my sister after all…it's just the _other_ sister I've complications with. Will this be a problem because I've already got my pay and if you say "no" I'm out of here—"

"Okay, whoa there…calm down for a second. Let me figure this out, you don't want to work with your relatives—excuse me, rela_tive_. But if I say too bad, you'll leave. Correct?" Farina nodded, turning slightly around to see if Murphy (and her gold) was still there. "Well, then. You're staying as far as I'm concerned. But you can't stay here; there are ballistae all over—"

"No problem!" Raine started to look confused.

"Pardon me?"

"I can take care of the ballistae." Raine looked muddled now, completely muddled.

"You're a _pegasus_ knight and though I've heard of your prowess elsewhere I don't think…" Raine's voice faded off when she saw the determined (and also bored) look on Farina's face. "You really think you can do this? Because, I'll admit it, it'd be a great advantage if someone could take down those archers. They're causing problems for us." _In other words, Hector isn't doing his job!_ Raine giggled mentally. I told you he wasn't doing his job!

_Let's see…I can a) take down those pesky archers and possibly get a raise for such amazing skill or b) stay here and fight without showing off and don't get a raise or c) go back to where Fiora and Florina are fighting and have Fiora 'by accident' chop my head off._ Choice 'c' was eliminated almost immediately (obviously). _Hm…I do like raises…_, Farina thought covetously.

"Yep, I can do it." Farina agreed. Raine eyed the arrogant knight. _She is either as skilled as is said or is even greedier than I've heard! And I've heard she's pretty greedy. Elimine, help me._ Raine prayed silently. Again, it boils down to Elimine's help—well what if she doesn't want to? Hm? What then? You can't expect a deity to be benevolent _all_ the time.

"Okay…watch yourself, Farina of the Stormwings! I want you back here alive and though you may not think so, so do your sisters." Farina didn't hear one word other than "raise" echoing in her head…and "heaps of gold". _Oh yeah, time to earn that raise!_ Farina thought. _Hm…did Raine say something? Guess not, let's go!_ Farina mounted Murphy and patted him confidently (or rather patted her cloth bag of gold) and soared.

Not long before she got into the air, a ballista aimed for her and shot. Luckily, the archer wasn't skilled at all (even Hector was skilled compared to this lout) and Farina didn't even notice the bolt until she saw it fly way past her. _Raine was worried about these pathetic archers? Please! She should have given me more credit than this! That arrow didn't even come close to me!_ Farina thought smugly.

Karma, ever hear of it? It's this thing that dictates what's going to happen in your life whether it be bad or good. You do good things and think good, _unselfish_, _humble_ thoughts, you're fine. You be bad and attack other people and/or try and maul your sisters, you're not going to do so well. And trust me, karma gets around. What comes around goes around. And what doesn't come the first time will bite you in the _derrière_ the next. It happens.

And it did happen. Suddenly, an arsenal of arrows came raining down at dangerous and erratic speeds. It was all unpredictable and unpredictability is a very bad thing if you're mid-air and in the middle of an unholy hail of arrows. Which Farina did.

And she was very, very, _very_ scared.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! And so Farina finds herself in a storm of arrows all directed towards her and she's stuck. Arrows to her left, arrows to her right, arrows falling on top of her head. I would NOT want to be in her position right now. If you want to save her (which I hope you would) I'd review right now! I mean, those arrows can only stay suspended in air for so long until one of them hits its mark… 


	5. The Great Wing Clipped

Chapter five! The determining chapter that defines whether Farina lives…or dies. (dramatic background music) Hehe. I hope none of you want her dead! She's my favorite character… Anyway, sharp arrows are plummeting on Farina's head and she's mid-air—not the greatest place to be when that happens. So stay tuned and REVIEW please!

Previous Chapter:

_And it did happen. Suddenly, an arsenal of arrows came raining down at dangerous and erratic speeds. It was all unpredictable and unpredictability is a very bad thing if you're mid-air and finding yourself in the middle of an unholy hail of arrows. Which Farina did._

_And she was very, very, very scared.

* * *

_

The Great Wing Clipped

Getting a splinter in your finger hurts, but it's not that bad. You take it out, whine a little, get a kiss on your boo-boo, and go on living life.

Imagine a thousand splinters raining down on your head—that doesn't just hurt, that _kills _(literally). Hence the situation Farina found herself in. It was not good, to say the least.

Farina panicked (as one should at times like this). _Ooh…this is NOT good!_ She cried mentally. Her hold on Murphy's reins visibly tightened, her knuckles turning white. Although scared more than she has ever been, she did what most people would not do—stay in one spot. Most people would scream their heads off and then dive downwards and fly way, way away (that's what I would do). But Farina had other ideas in mind, slightly _dangerous_ and potentially _life threatening_ ideas.

She counted on the fact that her luck was on her side and that the archers couldn't hit a target even if it was in front of their noses (which is partially true). But let's put it this way:

She was WRONG. Dead wrong (excuse my pun).

For the most part, Farina was in the clear. The archers were clearly inexperienced and a sneeze from Murphy could send one arrow flying in the other direction.

"Ah…M-Murphy, we're going to be fine. Just calm down a bit, if we d-don't move we won't get hit." Farina coaxed her steed that was, by the way, having major spasms.

And so we enter Murphy's Law (and no, I don't mean Farina's _steed_, Murphy). 'What can go wrong, will go wrong.' Stupid Murphy, what kind of law is that!?

But he's right.

An arrow pierced Murphy's flank, crimson staining his white coat. Shrieks of agony sang throughout the skies, causing everyone to look upwards.

"Oh no…Farina…!" Raine muttered, choking upon her words. "This is all my fault…"

Kent looked up as well to see the knight he had admired so before, now flying erratically in the skies of death.

Fiora and Florina looked to the direction of the deafening cries, unable to hold back a gasp and prayer as they witnessed the last thing they ever wanted to see.

"Farina!" Fiora cried out, worry for her sister prominent in her voice.

"Sister!" Florina chorused after. Her small hands rose to her round mouth gaping at Farina.

"WHOA!" Farina shouted as she tried to land before Murphy inevitable fell. Her mind was racing and her heart was undoubtedly beating out of her chest. She couldn't breathe or think. She was falling and she knew it. Murphy was dying and she knew it.

She was going to die and she knew it.

Injured Murphy and the terrified Farina had cleared the ocean and were over the dusty battle ground, luckily on their side. The entire company's eyes were glued to the sight above them, unable to look away. Raine, Florina and Fiora's hearts were palpitating at hazardous speeds. Each felt responsible for the scene above them. Each knew they couldn't do anything. Raine was blaming herself for letting a pegasus knight fly in lethal skies. Florina was fervently praying for Elimine to save her sister. Fiora was—

Farina was thrown off and plummeted downwards. Murphy fell faster and landed in a pathetic heap on the ground. Farina followed the descent of her fallen friend with tears falling upwards. _I can't believe I'm going to die…_ Farina thought despondently.

The Crimson Shield leaped under where Farina was destined to fall—and caught her. Granted he was knocked off his horse and landed uncomfortably on his back but nonetheless, he caught her. There Farina was saved, in the sturdy arms of a knight.

Perhaps, _her_ knight.

Healers rushed over to heal Murphy; it would take more than one healer to mend a creature of magic. Serra and Priscilla worked steadily to restore the majestic creature, blue hues casting shadows over their now sweating faces.

Raine ran as fast as her legs would take her. She pushed through the circling crowd and ordered everyone with curt demands to take back their posts. "We are in the middle of a _battle_, for Elimine's sake," she chastised. She glanced at the comrades who were silent for some time.

"Kent…? Are you…" Raine started. He groaned once resulting in a sigh of relief from the young tactician.

"I—I'll be fine. Is she…?" Kent motioned to Farina who had not opened her eyes (and who was also lying on top of him). Kent, at this moment, could only thank Elimine that she wasn't a heifer; otherwise, this would have hurt.

Farina stirred, her eyelids fluttering. Kent floundered, trying to sit up without further wakening the fallen girl. He managed to do so with Farina safely nestled in his lap, an innocent look upon her face. It is safe to say, Kent was mesmerized by the girl he had saved from near death.

"I don't know, Kent. I truly don't know. She has to be fine though, I mean, you did catch her… And she seems fine… Oh, Elimine…" Raine despaired. Kent smiled. He could feel her faint but stable heartbeat sounding within her chest.

"It will be okay, Raine. Her heart, it's still beating. She is breathing, too." Kent observed. Raine was drowning in relief. As the tactician of the company, she was responsible for any deaths. So far, her stats were good, no one had died on her watch and she intended to keep it that way.

_Wow, freakiest dream yet. I was falling, Murphy was injured and he fell too—and died. It was so vivid! I've never had one dream like this but the old women at the village said I would fall! Did she put a hex on me? Sheesh, I told Veata I didn't want to go there! Now I'm cursed! But she did say something good would come out of it. That's good I guess_, Farina thought dreamily. Depends on how 'good' you think lying on top of a handsome guy is. Personally…well, we'll not get into that.

Farina opened her eyes to stare into a pair of warm ones, ones that she didn't recognize. Ones that were _really_ close to her face.

She flipped.

"W-Who are you? Get away from—" Her memories came flooding back (correctly) and she realized that her dream, wasn't much of a dream or a nightmare—it was reality. "Ooh. This is not good. I'm going to kill Veata after this."

"Excuse me, but are you quite alright? And who is Veata?" Kent asked. His eyes were still locked on hers and truthfully, Farina was a bit weirded out by all this (as one should if you suddenly wake up in some stranger's arms) for three reasons:

1) She didn't know him.

2) Mr. Unknown was really close to her and _holding_ her in his lap.

3) She wasn't sure if Mr. Unknown was rich or not.

She did know that he was cute (being so close to his face and all) yet she wasn't so sure about the last criteria. And that last one is rather significant to her…

But being cute gave him extra points (definitely).

"Uh…excuse me? Who are_ you_ exactly?" Farina's rudeness didn't seem to faze Kent. _I guess Farina is fine_, Raine thought mockingly.

"He's the one who just saved you, Farina! Say thanks already and get up, I want you checked by Priscilla!" Raine demanded. Now that she knew Farina to be alive, she wasted no time in making sure. "Oh and avoid Serra, she's our…less cooperative healer." 'Less cooperative' is one way of saying that, the nicer way.

"I'll take her there," Kent offered. Before Farina could voice the contrary, Raine said, "Oh, that's perfect! Okay, Farina…? Farina? Farina, where are you looking—oh."

And "oh" is right. Farina wasn't paying attention (for good reason this time) because here she was, situated in Kent's lap; clearly centimeters away from planting a big one on him…

With Fiora standing in the front row.

Normally, this isn't a bad thing; it's just an embarrassing thing. No sister wants the other walking in on them during an awkward situation. It's not fun. But this…? This—this is NOT good at all. This is very BAD, in fact. You can very well guess why, as did Farina. And when the little ping! in her head went off, she was not too pleased with the answer she got.

Evidently, her older sister was in love with Kent and she was presently comfortable in his lap—not good.

* * *

Ooh…and now the romance part of this story kicks in! Plus some more Farina vs. Fiora! Who will win! Ooh, who do you want to win? Fiora or Farina? I, personally, am cheering for Farina…but that's me (haha, got the pun IceBlade28?). Next chapter will definitely be VERY heated! Stay tuned and review! 


	6. The Winged Lance Turns Great

Wow, chapter six! I know I haven't updated in the longest time and sorry to those faithful readers! I shan't do that ever again! Enjoy the chapter I've written up for you guys! Oh and happy holidays to all:)

Previous Chapter:

_Normally, this isn't a bad thing; it's just an embarrassing thing. No sister wants the other walking in on them during an awkward situation. It's not fun. But this…? This—this is NOT good at all. This is very BAD, in fact. You can very well guess why, as did Farina. And when the little ping! in her head went off, she was not too pleased with the answer she got._

_Evidently, her older sister was in love with Kent and she was presently comfortable in his lap—not good.

* * *

_

The Winged Lance Turns Great

What does one say in a situation like this? Saying nothing isn't good because it makes you look guilty. Saying something stupid like "It's not what it looks like," is even worse because now you _really_ look guilty. So either way you're toast.

For future reference, this is not the greatest situation to get yourself into.

Fiora was having major trouble understanding the sight before her. It was almost as if her brain was on hiatus because nothing made sense. Nothing clicked. It took a good two minutes to fully process what her sister was doing—or going to do—or did do.

And man, was she NOT happy.

"F-Farina, w-what are you doing—in Kent's _l-lap_?" Fiora sputtered, trying, although futile, to not scream. _It _looks_ like Farina is sitting in Kent's lap. Kent, the object of my affection, Kent, _looks_ like he's holding the potential object of my fury. But that can't be possible, Farina couldn't do this much damage in so little time. It's not like Kent…_likes_…her or anything. Right? He can't. He _has_ to like me. He can't just _like_ her, she just came!_ Fiora's thoughts raced. Who said a guy _has_ to like the girl who's crushing on him? It'd be _nice_ and it does happen sometimes. But it doesn't _usually_ happen, mind you.

Farina blinked a few times, her throat dry and brittle. All she could think of was her sister's blistering glare, Raine's puzzled look, and Kent's heart beating dangerously close to hers—but mostly the latter.

Apparently, not being able to speak isn't much of an excuse for Fiora. You will speak when spoken to by all that's strong and seething.

"Farina, _ans_wer me!" Fiora's fists were clenched and twitching, ready to sock Farina at any moment. And socking her she would. I certainly wouldn't put it past her. Farina's mind raced with excuses but she knew well that excuses didn't wash well with her older sister. _Oh boy I am SO dead_, she thought. Right you are, Farina, right you—

"Um…shouldn't you be happy I saved your sister's life?" Kent interrupted. Leave it to the guy not to notice the immeasurable tension building up (sigh).

Yet miracles happen for the growing pressure had slowed. Kent's biting voice had interrupted all of Fiora's homicidal thoughts towards her sister/murder victim. Kent saved Farina once again, lucky her. Or _not_ lucky her…

"I-I am happy! Really, thank you so much for catching her! I don't know what I'd do if you didn't!" Fiora covered up not too well. _I am _so_ happy; really I am because now I can kill her! If she had died, I wouldn't be able to. Simple as that_, Fiora justified.

"Pardon me, I've not been blessed with siblings, but shouldn't you be more enthusiastic?" Kent stated blankly. Leave it to Kent to play with fire, that fire being a certain spiteful woman. _That woman is a bit odd. I should really find out her name once and for all. Perhaps I can ask Farina for it… I do hope Farina is fine, I wouldn't mind getting to know her… Dear St. Elimine, am I turning into Sain?_ Kent pondered worriedly. _I think he's rubbed off on me! But seriously, maybe she would like to spar one day…_

Fiora, meanwhile, was speechless. The entirety of the situation was mind-boggling and outrageous. In fact, her entire day was so. She fell into a sand and sludge puddle, was ignored by her only crush in life, found her long gone sister in her company once more, watched said sister almost fall to her grave to find her once more in the arms of her significant other who, by the way, had just accused her of being an awful sister. One goes into shock, now and then, when encountering a day such as this. Fiora was, and still is, experiencing it.

Poor Fiora.

Florina, on the other hand, was standing beside her sister or rather be_hind_ her. She was staring at Kent who was holding her older sister who was pale from Fiora who was standing rather rigidly. When one is not much of a speaker, they are usually a thinker…a very perceptive thinker—usually.

_So Fiora wasn't mad at me…she was mad that Sir Kent had not seen her! How did I miss it? Sister is in love with Kent! Perhaps that is why she has been acting strange… For the past few days, Sister has done everything to make her look prettier than usual. She even dared to try one of Lady Serra's 'beauty potions'. Elimine only knows that it only turned dear Sister's hair pink, not shiny like she promised. Maybe this is why Lady Serra's hair is so… But what a sister I am! I failed to see Sister's aim. I know what I'll do—I'll make sure Sir Kent talks to Fiora more often. I'll try and help Sister. She will be so happy if I do!_ Florina squealed mentally. Yep, Fiora will be _so_ thrilled…

"Well then, I think I'm going to go to see Priscinda—"

"Pris_cilla_," Raine interjected. Even though this whole picture was sad to witness, sister vs. sister, it was sort of funny too. And Raine had a front seat she was not about to let go of. 'Vindictive pleasure', I think it's called.

"Yeah her, so I'll leave you guys to talk—" Farina rose one inch from Kent's lap before Fiora opened her mouth.

"Why leave so soon, _dear_ Sister? Why not let us talk for awhile? We have not seen each other in _so long_, we have to catch up. We can take a walk. We are, after all, _sisters_ and as such we should talk…_way_ over there," Fiora proposed innocently. Farina was scared more than ever now. _When Fiora suddenly gets all 'happy' after she's about to bite your head off, that's when you should run for your life_, Farina thought fearfully. _And when she invites you for a 'walk' that means she wants to 'walk' you over to your death; or worse—enough chores to last a lifetime. Which of neither I want to suffer through (again)!_

"No…really, I think I'll go to see Priscilla. K-Kent, why don't you speak with Fiora for awhile? I think you two would—"

"I believe I said I'd escort you to find Lady Priscilla. I am a man of my word," Kent responded. Farina could almost puke.

"Well, Mr. Man of His Word, I am quite capable of handling myself. But I thank you for your offer, now, I'm—"

'Being slapped in the face', should be the end to that sentence (if she had the chance to finish). And by whom, honestly, do you think slapped her?

The smack was so hard that the echo could only be rivaled by a clap of _really_ loud thunder. Farina was shocked (the slap _really_ hurt). Raine was shocked (and kind of amused…). Kent was shocked (and appalled). Florina…saw it coming (perceptive, like I said).

"OW!" Farina screamed a little later (slow reaction), holding her reddened cheek. _I cannot believe she did that! The nerve of her! What did I do?_ Farina thought. What did you do? What did you _do_?! Oh please, Farina. As if you don't know…

With a tear in her eye, Fiora walked away; her steps quiet and defeated. Her shoulders were slumped and her arms encircled her slim figure, holding herself in tight embrace…kind of like what Kent did for Farina. Her head was pointed downwards, her teal bangs hiding the hurt surfacing in her eyes.

Florina felt inclined to follow Fiora, but she stood her ground instead. She didn't know what to do and she certainly didn't want to make things any worse. The roles were reversed and now it was up to Florina to do the comforting. And she wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility.

Fiora didn't stop until she reached the camp. No one really came up to her, she was new and people didn't know her. Fiora was ignored. She remained unbothered till she found her tent which she tore open and flung herself onto her cot. Raking sobs took over the young girl who smothered her cries with her pillow, within seconds it was damp. She felt as if she'd never get up again, that she'd just drown herself in her salty tears. Until…

She had an idea.

Her tears stopped flowing and her pain had flooded away as quick as it had come. She was…_happy_. And _smiling_. Fiora propped herself up on her elbows and rested her chin on her hands, still grinning to herself. She started laughing, then giggling. Through her mirth she spoke:

"If Kent loves Farina so much…Farina, he shall get."

* * *

Ooh, what shall happen next? Fiora has finally lost it and has gone completely crazy—yay! Well, you don't know HOW crazy she'll get…hee, but I do! And trust me, she will get crazy. Love is a crazy thing, after all! Please review, reviews make me happy and let's me know that I should continue. So click the button! 


	7. Flurries of Trouble

Chapter seven! Wow, I haven't updated in like…weeks! Sorry, my faithful readers! I'll promise to make sure my schedule is less hectic so I can write once in awhile! Anyway, in this chapter things get a little weird… Sain's in this chapter too which is probably _why_ things are getting weird! Hee! So Florina will make a REALLY bold move and Fiora is over her tears. Oh and Farina is just getting warmed up! And somehow Kent is tied into this chaos… Read and review!

Previous Chapter:

_Her tears stopped flowing and her pain had flooded away as quick as it had come. She was…happy. And smiling. Fiora propped herself up on her elbows and rested her chin on her hands, still grinning to herself. She started laughing, then giggling. Through her mirth she spoke:_

_"If Kent loves Farina so much…Farina, he shall get."

* * *

_

Flurries of Trouble

It's cold.

…And snowing.

…And windy.

…And _not_ the greatest atmosphere for fostering forgiveness for, per se, a certain sister…

Florina made elfish footsteps in comparison to her sister's bear tracks. She was still too scared to confront Fiora and didn't know what to say if she did. Comforting her elder wasn't a strong point of Florina's. _Maybe I should talk to her…maybe she needs my help. But what if she becomes mad at me? What if she doesn't want to talk about it? Dear Saint Elimine, help me…_, Florina worried. It was true though, Fiora was in entirely better spirits. Fiora made not one indication to anyone that she was upset or agitated. No one would have known, or could tell, she cried into a pillow in a lone tent…unless, of course, you were peeping.

"Oh…! You are the Fiora I have heard so much about! You are even… Three times lovelier than I had heard!" The green mopped cavalier gallivanted. Yes, Sain is the Peeping Tom. And he's _mighty_ proud of it.

If it wasn't for the bitter cold, Fiora would have blushed. A girl loves compliments…even if it _is_ coming from an infamous womanizer. Especially compliments reflecting a girl's beauty—one can never have _too_ many of those. Besides, Fiora was in the mood for praise. Her plan was "brilliant" after all.

"Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" Fiora's voice was proper, but her eyelashes fluttered more than once. And no, it wasn't the _cold_ that was doing that. _I might as well practice my feminine wiles on Sain so when the real time comes…I know exactly what to do!_ Fiora thought cunningly.

Sain thought that Fiora was falling for his sugar-coated-compliments. And boy was he _pleased_. _Finally, a girl who hasn't whipped my sides yet or aimed a delicate foot down under! Perhaps we are meant to be!_ Sain thought dreamily. Not so much, Sain.

"Oh, but my dear… I have memorized all the names of every woman in this army! All the beautiful ones at least… Besides, I saw those awful tears marring those dainty features of yours. I thought: how could one do that to a beauty like you? I know _I_ wouldn't," he hinted. Admittedly, Fiora was enjoying this little "practice" of hers. It wasn't everyday that a cute guy fawned over her. _If only this was someone else instead_, Fiora fantasized.

But then she realized that he had mentioned tears. And then she wasn't so happy.

"When was I crying, Sir Sain? I don't recall that I was," Fiora said calmly. Anyone with half a brain would realize to shut up and change the subject. Sain didn't do that. Enough said.

"Yes you were! I heard you, silently sobbing in your tent. And I thought to console you, but I knew it was not my place to simply come into your quarters… So here I am, asking if you are alright, for I know what tears like yours may yield," Sain explained. Fiora's irritation quieted a bit, she didn't think it was _too_ bad that a guy was paying attention to her.

During this, Florina thought of how to rid Sain from Fiora. _He must be trying to woo her like all the other women! I have to help her, but what should I do?_ Florina thought fervently.

Meanwhile, Fiora caught sight of Kent; his flaming hair was kind of obvious against the white winter wonderland they were experiencing. Her heart fluttered, butterflies dancing—until she saw who was _behind_ him. As you can imagine, there were no more dancing butterflies.

Fiora's hand that was previously stroking Sain's chest soon tightened into an angry clamp—an angry clamp that had clamped _skin_. Ouch.

"Urm—OW. Dearest Fiora…erm…that is _skin_ you are so marvelously…gripping." He squirmed under her grasp, but with no avail. When Fiora's angry, she's _angry_ and I don't think she planned on releasing his skin any time soon. After all, _she_ was behind _him_ of all people

And you can very well guess who 'she' is.

While Fiora was ripping skin off of Sain and glaring at Kent, Sain was mentally screaming for Fiora had a tight grip on him, Kent was walking towards the fiasco, Farina was following (albeit not willingly), during all that—Florina had come up with her plan to help her sister.

A very interesting and potentially _hazardous_ plan…but an interesting one nonetheless.

"Sir Sain, you look very…erm…handsome today," Florina complimented. Sain's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. I mean, this is _Florina_, we're talking about here. The girl can barely talk to _normal _men let alone _non-normal_ ones (cough cough, SAIN, cough cough). _Timid Florina has dared to lend her beautiful voice to converse with…me?_ Sain was bliss-on-a-stick, as you imagine.

"Florina…you didn't stutter… Are you feeling quite alright?" Florina came closer and touched his shoulder, nothing but a touch, but she still felt very awkward.

Sain took that as a 'no' and therefore was reeling from excitement.

_TWO Ilian sisters are paying attention to ME! And I didn't even have to tell them I was dying, or incredibly rich like I usually have to! They LIKE me without me flirting with them first! This is a miracle—thank you Saint Elimine! THANK YOU! _Sain thought ecstatically. _I wonder how I can somehow make it so all _three_ sisters are falling for me…_

Don't push your luck, Sain. You're still breathing after all the women you antagonize—I call that lucky.

Fiora, at this point, had finally taken notice to what her younger sister was doing. There are no words to convey the shock that she was experiencing.

"Florina—what are you doing?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?"

Or apparently, there is.

In the meantime, Farina was being dragged around by Kent who was leashed to his liege who was constantly in motion. She was _not_ happy.

"Kent, I'm fine now, _really_. Like, I feel _so_ much better. Priscilla worked wonders with that staff-thingy. I'm ready to take on some evil doers at any time. _Really_," Farina insisted. Kent wouldn't have any of it.

"You fell from an insane height. Even though Priscilla said you're fine, there's no telling if she's missed anything. Besides," A new tone came to his voice. "I hear you aren't too comfortable with your sisters."

Farina was only too happy to rag on her sisters—make that _sister_.

"Yeah well, Fiora's the only one who's making life much harder than it has to be. I mean, everything has to go her way. If it doesn't, it's like the sky is falling! She's a stuck-up tight wad, that one. Florina's as sweet as they come, I just feel bad that she has to spend so much time with the enemy of Elimine herself," I grumbled. _Kent may be the male version of Fiora, but he's not too bad of a listener unlike _her_. Whenever I have problems, they're insignificant compared to the issues of the_ world, Farina thought grumpily. _You would think being broke would be an issue, right? Not to Fiora, no… I'm _greedy_ in _Fiora's_ view. That nit-picking, goody-two-shoes-wearing, uptight_—

"Farina?" Kent's voice broke Farina out of her tirade. She was kind of upset that he did, she had a good list going on there.

"Huh, you say something?" Kent didn't seem a bit perturbed by the fact that Farina was paying no attention at all to him—which was totally fine by her.

"I was just saying how I admire your fighting skills, I imagine it must be very hard to fly and fight simultaneously. You seem to handle it so well. Is it much different than on horseback?"

Farina couldn't deny the fact that she was enjoying the attention; she loved to hear how great she was.

Now doesn't that sound _exactly_ like another person you can think of…?

_Ah, it's so nice to hear someone finally acknowledging my skills as a mercenary! I truly am magnificent… I fear no archer and no man! Kent can't be too bad if he can recognize greatness like my own_, Farina thought smugly. _I guess I can tolerate him if he keeps on complimenting me like this…_

"Well—" Farina was about to answer before Raine rushed to them, her lavender hair flying.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you all over! We're stopping near that overhang for awhile. There are caves and shelter for us to rest. The storm is gaining power and we're in the middle of it, so we have to stop and make camp. If we don't…well, I'd rather not think of that. I'm so glad I found you guys together though! I'm putting you both in charge of getting everyone to safety. I'll help, of course, but I need to set a few things straight… Okay, bye!" Raine rushed off as soon as she came. She called out one last thing that put Farina in a very _bad_ mood.

"I hope you two enjoy working together because you'll be doing a lot more of it soon!" Kent smiled and turned to Farina who wasn't visibly sulking, but still sulking. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

_I take back what I said about tolerating him_, Farina thought sourly.

* * *

Hee, Farina does not like Kent at all it seems! I wonder why that is…? Anyway, next chapter we'll go back and check on the whole Florina and Sain thing, but only after we see how well the Crimson Shield and the Great Wing get along! Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Oh, and a review would help!) 


	8. Ice Queen

Chapter eight! We left off with Raine telling Farina and Kent that they'd be working together—and Farina wasn't too happy. Also, they had their first job: to get everyone in the caves. Simple, right? Anyway…it's not that simple and Farina has some troubles. Okay, a LOT of trouble. Meanwhile, Kent is trapped in a cave with the crazy sister (Fiora) and the timid sister (Florina). What could happen? Read and enjoy! (And guess what those-who-thought-last-chapter-was-too-short; this one is MUCH longer, so there! Hee…)

Previous Chapter:

"_I hope you two enjoy working together because you'll be doing a lot more of it soon!" Kent smiled and turned to Farina who wasn't visibly sulking, but still sulking. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly._

_I take back what I said about tolerating him, Farina thought sourly.

* * *

_

Ice Queen

"Kid, you have to go. Like, _now_. I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but there's a _huge_ storm that's not going to wait for you. Okay? As much as it wouldn't matter if you were here or there, you kind of have to go _there_. Where everyone _else_ is going," Farina explained exasperatedly. _Sheesh, I wish I had such a loyal sibling! The kid won't leave until he finds his sister, Ninny, or something! Everyone _else_ listened to me, why won't he? Stupid kid. He's going to turn into an icicle or something if he doesn't listen! What's worse is _I'll_ turn into one with him!_

"I have to find my sister first! She needs me!" he wailed. Farina's eye twitched from suppressed irritation. Doesn't seem like Farina's too great with kids… Or baby dragons. Or both in this case.

"I'm sure she's with the others, Nick."

"Nils!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant. Anyway, I'm sure she's fine and _inside_ the caves instead of _out here_ like us. As a matter of fact, _we're_ the only ones who are out here!"

This was very true. No one, besides Farina and Nils (or Nick), was left out in the open area. Everyone had enough sense to go when told to, or maybe people just listen to Kent more.

Either way, snow was falling and wind was picking up speed. Plus, there was a good stretch of land (and snow and ice and more ice) that separated them from the rest of civilization. And guess who was giggling madly to herself in the safety of her own warm cave?

Heh, I wonder?

"Fiora…is that, is that _Farina_ who's out there?" Florina asked frantically, hoping she wasn't right. She knew that the storm was a bad one and if it was her sister out there, it could be _very_ dangerous.

"Yep."

Fiora's answer startled her a little, but Florina chirped distraughtly into her sister's ear nonetheless. I mean, her _sister_ was out in a _snow storm_ quite a few meters from _safety_ and um, _life_. That's enough to make anyone a worried wreck—but oh, wait.

Fiora seems fine, better than fine actually. Is that a _smile_, I see?

"So it _is_ Farina? We…we have t-to go there! W-We have to s-save her! She could get stuck in the storm!"

Ah, good ol' sisterly devotion! What a caring sister!

"Yep."

Um…that's not a very sisterly devoted answer, Fiora.

Sadly, Fiora knew very well that Farina could get stuck out there. In fact, she was _waiting_ for it. What she didn't really take into consideration was that her sister could _die _out there, not just get stuck, but I guess that _little_ detail wasn't on the top of her priorities list. I could name what _is_ on the top of her priorities list, but just take my word for it when I say her sister's well-being is _not_ in the top ten. Or twenty, for that matter.

I can also name what _is_ in the top ten—but you can figure that out quite easily.

"Is that 'yep, we're going to save her' or 'yep, she's going to get stuck'?" Florina pondered out loud.

I'd put my money on the second choice; since it _is_ Fiora we're discussing, but do you really think she'd say _that_ out loud? I mean, she'll sound so uncaring, so cold, and so heartless…

"That's a 'yep, she's going to get stuck'. I mean, only _she_ would get herself into this position. Seriously, why is she out there in the first place? Everyone's _here _and she's _there_. Hasn't she seen snow before? She _was_ born in Ilia after all! There's snow there all the time. I remember wishing that it _wouldn't_ snow! But oh, how could I forget, Farina _left_ Ilia because she wanted to make _money_. Dirty, corrupting, greedy—"

Okay, so I'm wrong. I guess she _would_ say that out loud. I suppose seeming caring is not on her priorities list either.

"Sir Kent, have you seen my brother Nils? He's not here!" A teal haired dancer bit her lip, pulling her see-through shawl closer. (As if that _tissue_ is going to keep you warm.)

Kent looked around, not seeing the bard. He also didn't see Farina, which worried him.

"He could be with the others; there are two caves that we had to separate ourselves into, milady. I am sure he is fine," Kent coaxed. _He's probably there with Farina, they're both fine._

Ninian seemed to relax until Fiora opened her big, gaping, blabber-mouth.

"Is Nils the one with the flute? And the shorts and the same exact teal hair as her?" Fiora asked. Kent, finally noticing Fiora, nodded. _Good, Fiora can tell Ninian that Nils is safe in another cave. That might calm her down_, Kent thought approvingly.

"Yes, that is him. Have you seen him?" Ninian asked hopefully.

"Yep, he's out there with the blue haired dim—I mean, _mercenary_. He's out there with _her_." Fiora couldn't help but scowl at the end. "I think they're waving to us too," she added.

You would think that a girl who is _so_ smitten with a guy would try to act somewhat intelligent in front of him, right? Right?!

Kent had the whole twitchy-eye-thing going on and simultaneously rubbed his throbbing temples. _Of all the things to say, she says _that_. Perfect. Just what Ninian needed to hear_, Kent thought, clearly irritated. Well, let's make that 'clearly irritated to everyone with half a brain at the moment'.

That excludes one person.

"Fiora… Is that Farina who's out there too?" Kent asked quickly. Fiora nodded a little too enthusiastically. _Oh my, he finally knows my name! Dear Elimine, he said my name! Maybe he likes me after all! Is my skirt wrinkled? Is my hair disheveled? Smile, for Elimine's sake. Smile! Guys like smiles, right? Oh, I'm such a mess!_

Yes, yes you are.

Fiora widened her smile, showing off her pearly whites, her eyes bright and sparkling.

"Then for Elimine's sake, why aren't you out there trying to help her?" Kent yelled. "She's your sister! She could die! And midst all that could happen, you're standing here grinning like it's not a big deal!" _Why does she look so happy? If I found out that my sister was in danger of freezing to death, I'd do anything to save her! Is there something in her eye? She keeps on blinking rapidly. I don't know why she's looking at me if she has something in her eye. What am I going to do about it?_ Kent thought confusedly.

Geez, Kent. She doesn't have anything in her eye. Ask Sain, he'll tell you what she's _really_ doing. As a matter of fact, ask _anyone_ and they'll tell you what she's doing. Or attempting to do at least…

Raine, hearing all the yelling (and also noticing it was coming from Kent and Fiora), rushed over. _What is it this time? I'm going to have to make sure to separate those two during battle. It could be disastrous if I leave them at near posts_, Raine thought.

Disastrous if left together? Could be dangerous if you leave them apart as well…or pair Kent with someone else…

The winds were gradually picking up, snow falling more heavily and obscuring.

"What's going on here?" Raine shouted. Her voice immediately brought everyone's attention to the petite sized girl. She had that effect on you. Kent spoke first, brisk and stern.

"Farina and Nils are trapped in the storm. They never made it inside," Kent explained. _How in the world is Fiora acting so calm? Her sister is out there! Doesn't she care? What human being wouldn't?_ Isn't it obvious _why_ she doesn't care? Geez, Kent. First the whole batting-of-the-eye-lashes misperception and now this…

You would think all that time spent with Sain would rub off, right?

"What do you mean they never made it…? They're…out _there_?" Raine asked incredulously. _How in the world did she manage not to make it back? Is she hurt? Is that why? And dear Elimine, we need Nils here!_ Raine worried.

"Yep," Fiora answered. "And Kent, Farina can't _die_." Fiora said it with such blasé that people could only stare. She waved her hands as if to say, 'no big deal'.

If a 'big ice storm' and 'no way out' doesn't lead to an untimely demise, then I don't know what does.

"You're only kidding, right, Fiora?" Raine asked tentatively. "She's trapped in an ice storm. Her chances of dying are _pretty_ high. You do realize that, don't you?" Everyone in the cave was waiting for an answer. The only sounds were the howling of the winds outside and the drip of water into a puddle. It was all quiet—

Until a noise as loud as Fiora's slap whistled through (yes, it was that loud).

Murphy struggled against his tethers and tried breaking through, his eyes wild. He whinnied, rearing on his back legs.

"Keep him down! Don't let him out! He'll get lost—"

"No!" Everyone turned to face Florina who had just shouted out, quite uncharacteristically of her.

"Let him go, Farina's calling him," Florina begged. Raine stared at her quizzically. _How does she know? If we let Murphy go, he could get lost in the storm just as quickly. We can't take that chance_, Raine thought.

"Florina, are you sure? We could lose Murphy as well." Florina's head bobbed wildly. _Farina's only chance is if Murphy gets out there_, Florina thought sadly. Raine turned to Fiora and continued, "Is that really Farina calling him?" Fiora is by far the WORST person to be asking right now. Ask her about anything else but this. Because you know her answer will be…

"No, nope, not her," Fiora answered simply. Florina gasped. Why is sister…lying? Fiora is so honest. She would never tell a lie on purpose! Could she not know? But Fiora knows everything!

Maybe Murphy hates Fiora just as much as Farina does or maybe the guys holding him down are just really weak because at that moment, Murphy broke free and sailed outwards into the snow, wind, and ice. After that moment however, Fiora clenched her fists and yelled into the air.

"FARINA!" And it wasn't a concerned shout either, no.

Farina heard something ringing in her ears as she huddled next to Nils, much to her distaste. They were crouched in a very small alcove. I stress 'very small'. _Boy does that voice sound a lot like Fiora's… Great, now I've got her in my head! Just when you think things can't get possibly worse, you start hearing voices and they sound like _her_ of all people_, Farina thought miserably.

"Hey, Farina," Nils murmured. Truth be told, he was scared, cold, and didn't like Farina that much. Okay, so he was afraid of her—same thing.

"Yeah?" Nils had been asking questions for as long as they were stuck there: a grand total of ten minutes. But he'd been asking about five questions per minute…

Which was why Farina was at wit's end.

"I think I hear Murphy." At the sound of her steed's name, she immediately perked up and strained her ears. He was right; she could tell the flap of his wings any day.

Farina whistled, hard and long. _I wonder why he didn't come sooner_, Farina wondered. Yeah well…you really don't want to know why he didn't come sooner. You wouldn't like the answer. Murphy, hearing his call, found his rider immediately. Farina nearly jumped her tiring pegasus upon his arrival.

"Oh thank Elimine, Murphy, you're here!" Farina kissed his nose and hugged his neck.

"C'mon Nils! We're getting out of here!" Farina hopped onto Murphy with natural grace. Nils looked hesitant.

"What's wrong now? We can go!" Farina shouted. She knew that they had to go—now—before the weather got any worse. Murphy could only survive so much of the element with one rider, let alone two.

"I sat on Lord H-Hector's shoulders one time…and n-nearly fell twice! Murphy doesn't seem any s-safer than his shoulders! And I was much c-closer to the g-ground that time!" Nils stammered.

"Nils, all you have to do is hold on! Don't worry! Here, sit in my lap then, you can even hold the reins as well, okay? I promise that you'll be alright," Farina coaxed. _Wow, he reminds me of Florina when she was first learning to fly. She was so scared! And now she's so confident in the skies…hopefully, Nils will turn out the same way. Murphy won't be able to handle a new flier in this condition_, Farina thought anxiously.

"You promise?" Farina nodded fervently. _We need to go!_

"I promise—now let's go! Take my hand!" Nils mounted the pegasus with an iron grip and tightened eyes. _This kid is terrified; better take it slow—at first_, Farina thought. Murphy, Farina, and Nils took to the worsening skies at a moderate pace.

"H-Hey, this is pretty cool!" Nils yelled. Farina smirked. _Guess it's time to go faster_, she thought devilishly. And they went _much_ faster.

"Florina, are you sure he'll be okay?" Raine asked quickly. Florina nodded.

"We're from Ilia, it snows all year round. Pegasus are trained to fly in storms like this," Florina explained. _Just not in storms as bad as this one_, she couldn't help but think.

"So they'll be alright then? All three?" Raine questioned.

As she asked, Murphy descended into the cave, whinnying as he went.

"You guys miss us or what?" Farina asked. A huge smile decorated face. _Hah, I bet Fiora wouldn't be able to get out of this kind of trouble!_ Farina thought smugly.

"Nils!" Ninian cried. While everyone was admiring the sibling moment, Kent sidled up to Farina who was just happy to be _not _frozen.

"We thought we lost you two out there," Kent started. "How did you know that your pegasus would come when you whistled?" Farina gratefully took the blanket he was holding.

"Thanks. Well, Murphy and I trained for so long that we have our own communication system. That whistle meant that I was in trouble and needed help. And besides, it'll take a lot more than a little snow to get rid of me!" Kent laughed. _She has a nice sense of humor_, he noticed. _I like that_.

"I do have one question though… Why is it that Murphy didn't come sooner? I had to whistle twice—that's never happened before," Farina asked. Kent looked at a loss for words. _What am I supposed to say? One sister tried saving your life while the other had not one care?_ He thought. The two knights noticed that all attention was on their conversation.

All the happiness that filled the cave earlier seemed to dissipate, changing to awkwardness. Everyone had heard Farina's question.

And all heads turned to Fiora. Farina rolled her eyes.

_Of course.

* * *

_

Ooh, ouch. That hurts. Although, the army could have been nicer and not point out Fiora so quickly… But it seems like Farina and Kent are getting along nicer (told you)! Next chapter: Kent is now trapped in a small cave with all THREE sisters (that can't be good) and his best buddy, Sain (now it really can't be good). They're cold, hungry, and the snow still hasn't let up yet. Also, Fiora's still not too happy her sister isn't an ice pop… Reviews are much appreciated!


	9. A Tournament For?

Chapter nine! Finally, I've finally written this chapter! Okay, so last chapter (since it was so long ago) Farina was trapped outside with Nils in a terrible snow storm—which made Fiora very happy. And of course, meanwhile, Fiora is making a fool of herself in front of Kent. What can I say? The girl is smitten with the knight. Anyway…that brings us back to this chapter! The army is hiding out in a cave and that means less space between Farina, Fiora, and Kent…which cannot be good. Read and enjoy!

Previous Chapter:

"_I do have one question though… Why is it that Murphy didn't come sooner? I had to whistle twice—that's never happened before," Farina asked. Kent looked at a loss for words. What am I supposed to say? One sister tried saving your life while the other had not one care? He thought. The two knights noticed that all attention was on their conversation._

_All the happiness that filled the cave earlier seemed to dissipate, changing to awkwardness. Everyone had heard Farina's question._

_And all heads turned to Fiora. Farina rolled her eyes._

_Of course.

* * *

_

A Tournament For…?

"Okay everyone, quiet! Can I have everyone's attention please? Sain…don't make me come over there," Raine said, her hands resting on her slender hips in a I'll-hurt-you-very-badly manner. Sain quieted immediately and shrank away from the girl he was presently antagonizing.

Like I said, for a little girl, she has some _major_ authority.

"Thank you. Now, as you all know, there's a huge storm raging outside. With this present condition, all hopes of moving on are impossible. The good news is that our foe won't be able to either and will hopefully encounter some problems on their way back. Everyone, meanwhile, should rest and mend what supplies we have. Tents, clothing, anything—we need to ensure that we don't have any problems to hold us back. Other then that, relax and sleep. Rest up, you've all earned it."

Sain resumed talking (and flirting) to the girl next to him. Without turning around Raine yelled, "If I hear ONE complaint about you, Sir Sain, I'll have you turned into the first man sized icicle—understand?"

Sain got up, mumbling about having to talk to someone, and left his victim. _Elimine have mercy on me if I should upset Lady Raine! Though, in all her feistiness, it's kind of attractive… Oh, there's Kent!_ Sain thought as he ambled over. _Ooh and he is accompanied by a lady, a very beautiful lady! Whenever a lady is as beautiful as Raine, I must come over for my name is Sain!_ Sain stopped dead in his tracks and smiled to himself.

_Do you think that'd line would work on her?!_ He thought excitedly.

Sheesh, you'd think he'd remember the warning that Raine just said only a few seconds ago. But _no_, he goes from one woman to the next. One more thing, if he thinks that line will work, he's got a _whole_ other thing coming.

And that thing will definitely be sharp and pointy.

"My dear companion, why are you in such a remote corner such as this? Ah, do my eyes deceive me? Is a beauty, as alluring as the midnight skies, bequeathing me a glimpse of true splendor? It cannot be that you, my friend, have chanced upon her first! O Fate, how cruel to fly your wondrous angel to my partner in lieu of myself!" Sain cried.

Farina and Kent both were getting equally annoyed, though Farina definitely wanted to punch Sain far more than Kent did. Being partnered with Sain gave Kent a certain amount of Sain-armor. He could just about deflect any of the stupid, half-brained comments his partner said.

However, Farina's hatred of all men who think women are for the taking is second to none—except being poor. And since nothing is as horrible and dreadful as being poor, in her eyes, her hatred of men like, ahem, a certain green armored male, was really, _really_ high.

_Can't Sain annoy some other unfortunate girl? If he doesn't watch it, my lance is going to end up in a very uncomfortable position…_, Farina thought. And if Sain is smart, he'll take her visible scowl as a warning to something dangerous (and spiky) coming his way…

_Of all the women he must flatter, it must be the one _I_ am conversing with! Can not he see that his presence is not welcome? And he is even pestering Farina to a point where she has become angrily silent… At least now we have something to talk about_, Kent thought. Oh yes, there's the silver lining, Kent.

Sain is very lucky that he's not a mind reader—though…it probably would still not make an impact on his brain. If Raine can't scare him…women of Elibe: you are _doomed_.

"I do not think we've been acquainted yet," Farina replied coolly. Sain held a hand over his heart as if wounded (which may as well be his fate soon…).

"Alas, she speaks with a voice of an angel! I beg your forgiveness, I am—"

"Not wanted," Farina finished curtly. Kent tried to resist smirking—though he didn't try too hard.

"But my lady—"

"I am _not_ your lady, nor anyone else's. I am my own person and please, _I_ beg of _you_, Sir Sain, to _leave_," she said frostily.

Kent was really enjoying himself by now. It wasn't every day that a woman opposed his partner's comments so readily. It was refreshing and highly amusing to see his friend in such confusion.

But definitely mostly amusing.

"Sain, I think you should leave. Her spear is dangerously close—"

Farina jumped up, the tip of her weapon pointing at Sain's neck. A wicked smile formed on her lips.

"If you can best me in a sparring match, then I'll let you go on breathing. But if _I_ win," That smile was fully fledged now. "You owe me one hundred gold." This _is_ Farina, so you knew gold would _somehow_ be involved, no?

Sain felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. _Um…I'd take her upon this wager, but I've no gold to give! Let's see, there has to be some left! There was dinner with that kind inn's maid, the dress I bought for the attractive villager, the room that I paid for in the inn to share with that girl who never showed up…and that gold necklace that the most beautiful woman in all of Elibe had wanted! Hm, I do wonder where she has gone off to… She kind of left me at that village with no clue as to where she went… Dear Elimine, I think I used up all my gold!_ Sain thought frantically.

"Well, Sir Sain? To speak with _this_ lady, you must first beat me in a match," Farina said confidently.

Sain was about to say something when Kent intervened.

"Sain, don't take the bet. You and I both know that you've neither the funds nor will to take her on. And besides, Farina, you're at a bit of a disadvantage. All Caelin knights are trained on foot first, then horseback," Kent mentioned.

Out of nowhere, a second lance appeared and aimed itself at Kent's neck. One girl had two knights at her mercy in seconds and said girl wasn't too happy.

"Did you just say, what I _think_ you just said?" Farina asked, her tone even.

"Uh… I think so?" Kent said, too shocked to even think straight. _Where did that lance come from?! It just came from nowhere…_, Kent thought. _And what did I say?_

What did you say? Honestly, Kent, I think you've been hanging around with Sain a bit too long…

"You _think_ so? So what you're trying to say is that I'm no match for the womanizing fool that's on the wrong side of both my spear _and_ temper?" Farina snapped. Kent could feel himself sweating too.

There were only two women in the world that could instill fear in Kent—one gave birth to him and the other was standing in front in him. Or rather, _fuming_, in front of him.

"Not at all! That's not what I—"

"Oh, be quiet! You really think that I'm incapable of holding my own on land, Sir Kent?" Her gaze locked on Kent's shriveling one; she used her left handed spear to knock Sain away from her. Sain landed with an OOMF! on top of none other than Lady Raine herself.

She was not too thrilled either.

What Raine did to Sain for punishment is highly graphic and shan't be mentioned. But I say this, Sain got hurt very, _very_, VERY badly. And Raine didn't even use weapons… Ouch.

All of Farina's attention was on Kent now…for better or for worse—better yet: for worse or _worse-r_.

"Then I challenge you, Sir Kent of Caelin's knights! Show me the might of which you speak of and of which you _think_ I do not possess!" Farina dared.

Now, Kent is a gentleman at heart. Although he has nothing against fighting women, he _is_ particularly interested in this one and it wouldn't do well to battle her. Besides, he already knew who'd win anyway…

Doesn't everyone?

"Are you going to accept my challenge or stand there brooding in your own cowardice?" Farina replied.

Now, as well as being a gentleman, he was a sore loser. Yes, he didn't like to lose. Which is why Sain was a perfect partner, he didn't mind losing (losing gold, losing wagers, losing women…). But being challenged by a woman and then being called a _coward_ right after did wonders on his reserved nature.

Let's just say his nature wasn't so reserved anymore.

"I am no coward," Kent replied evenly. Farina brought her lance away from him, satisfied with her newest adversary. _This is going to be interesting_, she thought.

"Then. Show. Me." For each word, Farina poked Kent with the blunt side of her spear.

Kent smiled, already thinking of ways to win—not that he needed to try very hard.

He, after all, wasn't about to let her victor over him after _this_ scene. For every gentleman, there is a bit of pride and honor that goes with him.

And he will do anything to protect that pride and honor.

"I accept your wager, Farina of the Stormwings."

Farina smiled. _This might actually be fun! Hopefully, Kent is as good as they say. I wouldn't want to waste time with some guy who has less skill than I_, Farina thought. _Hee, now I'll get to see if this Kent guy is made of tougher stuff than I think!_

Now Sain, who had just been severely beaten, was a bit peeved. I mean, he tried to get Farina's attention and all she cared about was Mr. I'd-Rather-Have-My-Duty-Than-A-Lady. Though now, Kent's 'title' would be changed…and Sain wasn't too happy about that. It was one thing to be an okay knight and a ladies man at heart—it suited him. After all, Kent was a good knight and a horrible ladies man. But now Kent had a girl hooked and Sain didn't…?

That was _unfathomable_ and _wrong._ And Sain wouldn't stand for it. His womanizing name would stand up to its reputation even if it killed him!

"Wait a second! She wanted to duel me first, Kent! Get in line!" Sain shouted, limping over to the two knights. He was a mess, his hair was disheveled and parts of his armor were…dented. Ouch (again).

"Excuse me, Sain? But I believe you should ask me who I'm going to duel since I'm the one who made the challenge. You did, however, just give me an idea… Why don't we make this wager into a little game? It'll be fun. It'll be a tournament of sorts," Farina proposed. By now, there was quite a big group of soldiers around her and Kent, including Fiora.

"It sounds like a good enough idea, besides, it's best to be training during this rest. We can't get rusty or lazy, time like this is crucial," Kent added.

Sain had now reached the two and was leaning on a lance for support. He was also eying Priscilla to come over and heal him while trying to avoid meeting her brother's eye contact—and the sword that he had just unsheathed.

"How about this, I'll duel whoever wins your match," Sain said.

"No," Fiora said, stepping inside the circle that had now formed. All eyes were on Fiora and Farina, flicking back and forth from each girl.

"I will battle the one who wins, Sain, you may duel me after I win," Fiora replied boldly. "And I will win; you know that, Sister, I've always been able to beat you…"

Farina clenched her fists and felt her lance slip from her sweaty palm. It was true, Farina hadn't been able to best her sister all these years…and it irked Farina. _She_ was the one with the sterling name, _she_ was the one with all the money, _she_ was the one employers all over sought after. _She_ was, not Fiora, but _she_. And yet Fiora had been able to beat her every time. Not this time, no, not this time—Farina would win this time—she'd make sure of it.

Midst all of this, Kent couldn't help but wonder, _So Fiora thinks that I'm going to lose to Farina?

* * *

_

Hee, so who do you think is going to win? Kent thinks it's going to be him (we'll see), Farina thinks it's going to be her (go girl power), and Fiora knows it's going to be Farina (seems like she knows more than I do). But the only reason Fiora wants Farina to win is because there is a long time rivalry between the Ilian sisters… So, who do you WANT to win? Hee. Reviews are always welcome!


	10. Fighting For Your Worth

Chapter ten! Whew, so this chapter is a biggie! It's the longest yet! (And for those who said the last chapter was too tiny, here's a bigger one to handle!) Anyway, last chapter Farina promised to beat Fiora and Kent still believes that he's going to win. We shall see though! This chapter you'll see lots of matches, lots of fighting, and lots of rivalries… Enjoy!

Previous Chapter:

_Farina clenched her fists and felt her lance slip from her sweaty palm. It was true, Farina hadn't been able to best her sister all these years…and it irked Farina. She was the one with the sterling name, she was the one with all the money, she was the one employers all over sought after. She was, not Fiora, but she. And yet Fiora had been able to beat her every time. Not this time, no, not this time—Farina would win this time—she'd make sure of it._

_Midst all of this, Kent couldn't help but wonder, So Fiora thinks that I'm going to lose to Farina?

* * *

_

Fighting For Your Worth

"Hello, Farina," Kent said, coming from behind her. Farina was too busy thrusting her lance and practicing her footwork to turn around.

Even too busy for a cute cavalier—not that she'd admit it.

She was, after all, planning to win by any means necessary (sound familiar?)—and if that meant training until the last second, she was most definitely willing to do so. Besides, if she lost, she would have to give up some gold…and that would be downright depressing for her—and for the person who took her gold.

Elimine have mercy on the poor, unfortunate soul who takes any of Farina's gold…

"Morning, Kent. Get a good night sleep?" Farina asked. Now that Kent was her new sparring partner and 'enemy' she had come to like him a bit more. (And no, looks had nothing to do with it… Why do you ask?) She had come to respect him more than before. Farina realized Kent wasn't just some lazy vassal of a princess, and that suited her just fine.

Though, lazy or not, she was going to win, one way or another (it must run in the family…).

"I've had better nights… But, that's not why I came over here," Kent said, his fingers sliding uncertainly over the etched designs on his hilt. That was the only thing Kent would do when he was uneasy—trace the engravings. It calmed him somehow. No one could tell he was nervous since no one knew it was a nervous habit.

"Kent, are you nervous about fighting with me? Heh, I'm not that intimidating. If I was, Sain would definitely have fled from me by now! It was I who had a lance perched at his neck…and yours too." Farina laughed, watching Kent with her dark blue eyes. He had stiffened at the mention of "nervous," and she knew that. Never had _anyone_ been able to tell so quickly if he was tense or uncomfortable. Not even his mother. People often asked him if he ever got anxious.

Not her though, nope, not Farina. She had seen right through his unruffled façade. _Pull yourself together, Kent! She probably thinks you're afraid of sparring her which is so far from the truth_, he thought confidently.

"No, it's not that," he replied. Farina narrowed her eyes.

"You're not thinking of dropping out, are you?" Kent's raised an eyebrow in response as if to say, "Yeah, right."

"No, that's not at all what I want. I am actually looking forward to test your prowess firsthand."

And he was, boy, was he 'looking forward,' more like…so excited that he couldn't wait for their match. His fingers were practically itching at the chance to floor Farina… She did call him a coward and he hadn't forgotten that just yet.

He'd take winning as compensation of course.

"Then what is it, Kent? You're not trying to psyche me out or something like that, are you? Because if you are, I've been practicing for a long time now and it'd be pretty hard to do that now," Farina replied, now stretching her arms out above her head.

"I would never try that, Farina. You must know that by now. I suppose I should just come out and say it," Kent said mainly to himself.

"Yes, that'd be nice. I'm no mind reader," Farina said, catching his thoughts nonetheless.

_How should I phrase this?_

"Okay… In the case that I should lose, this is a strictly 'what if' basis," Farina nodded, a smirk playing upon her pink lips. Kent caught himself staring and quickly focused on her lance instead.

"Well, the next competitor would be your sister, Fiora. I know you two aren't on the best of terms and I wouldn't want that rift to widen any further. If fighting her would do so, I wouldn't mind if you backed out. In fact, it'd be a rather gracious act, saving your relationship with your sister than rescuing your pride."

Farina, by this time, was on the floor—laughing hysterically. Her fits of laughter started around the time he said "aren't on the best of terms" and had continued throughout.

_He actually thinks that my 'relationship' with Fiora is worth giving up _gold_ and shouts of victory? As if!_ Farina thought, her hysterics growing louder. She was laughing so hard, tears had started streaming down her face.

"Was something I said…funny?" Kent asked, thoroughly confused.

Farina, five minutes of laughing later, had finally regained her composure. She wiped away a few stray tears and took a deep breath. _Who knew Kent was so funny? The quiet ones always surprise you…_, she thought.

Funny, how you mention that…

"Kent, I know you're being genuine and all, but you seriously think that I care about Fiora? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's my sister and I'll always be there for her, but throwing an entire chance to kick some hoity-toity nobles' butts and their hired hands? Uh, not this knight!"

_Did Farina just refer to Lady Lyndis as 'hoity-toity'?_ Kent thought.

"And no offense to Lady Lyn, she's pretty down to earth for a noblewoman. Actually, she's pretty nice. She's some sort of Sacaen princess right? I can't wait to fight her, if it comes down to it," Farina said, her eyes glazing over at the thought of a challenge.

Kent, on the other hand, was not so glazed over. _If what comes down to it? And where does Lady Lyndis come into this? Is she entered in this as well? She should not be fighting all the time; she needs to take a break now and then. Lord Hausen would be dismayed to hear otherwise_, Kent thought.

"Uh…earth to Kent?"

"Oh, sorry, you were saying?" Farina sighed.

"You didn't read the roster, did you? By your blank stare, I guess not. It's on Merlinus' convoy, come on, I'll show you," Farina said while pulling Kent by the arm. Fiora, who had been sitting with Florina (and eavesdropping), had scowled at the sight of Farina even _touching_ her knight.

Sure enough, there was a list posted onto the convoy. Kent wondered why he hadn't seen it before. The title said, "Competition Between Legions"

Kent couldn't help smiling at the title; it brought back memories to 'Lyndis' Legion.' Next to the title, someone had scrawled, "Lyndis' Legion is the best!" (It looked liked Wil's handwriting.) Kent read on:

_Due to the weather conditions, we have decided to hold a tournament of sorts for any who wish to enter. I, Raine, will be judging all matches and will decide who victors and who does not. (Sain, that means if I tell you to leave…leave. There's plenty more hurt where that came from.) Unfortunately, archers and magic users will have to sit this one out. Magic tomes are hard to buy and even harder to find, we cannot waste those we have. However, we will have a target created for our archers to test their skills. That will be concluded after the first set of games. The lance and sword users will be using sparring weaponry to keep this competition safe. Priscilla (and Serra I suppose) will be nearby with healing staves nonetheless. The games will begin at noon, the following matches will be:_

_Lyn vs. Hector _(Kent shook his head. He knew that sooner or later his liege would find a way to challenge the Ostian lord after he beat her the last time. Alas, his lady was anything but a graceful loser. Though, she is a graceful winner!)

_Raven vs. Sain _(Serves Sain right for antagonizing Priscilla…and all the other girls on Elibe.)

_Fiora vs. Eliwood _(Ooh, Fiora's first victim…sorry, Eliwood.)

_Interlude of: Wil vs. Rebecca vs. Louise_ (Rebecca can't nail a kick in Wil's gut…this time, at least.)

_Isadora vs. Lowen _(I wonder if Lowen will stop in the middle due to a growling stomach…?)

_Bartre vs. Dorcas _(All Dorcas has to do is knock Bartre over the head, though, that would cause a lot of damage to what cerebrum he has left…)

_Matthew vs. Guy _(Guy said he'd take Matthew on anywhere at anytime…)

_Farina vs. Kent _(Save the best for last…? Or save the most dangerous for last? Oh wait, that'd be Farina vs. Fiora…)

Kent noted that he and Farina were to duel last, no doubt on purpose. There would be a large crowd to watch their match. _And to watch Farina lose_, Kent thought.

"Yep, so we're last. We get to watch others before we get to put on a _real_ show. This is going to be so much fun, don't you think?" Farina said, practically bubbling from excitement. Kent couldn't agree more.

"Yes, this looks like it will be fun. I can't say I am too pleased with milady's choice…but this might be good experience. Though, I cannot wait for the second duel, it will be quite interesting," Kent said, a smile curving his lips. Farina laughed.

"Who wouldn't enjoy seeing the infamous womanizer get pummeled by Raven? I just wish all the ladies of Elibe were here to witness it!" Both knights were laughing as Raine stepped up to a makeshift podium.

It was noon at last.

"…Let the games begin!" Raine cheered.

_Yes_, both knights thought. _Let the games begin_.

"First up, Lady Lyndis of Caelin, a skilled swordswoman from Sacae, versus Lord Hector of Ostia, an axe man with peerless strength—competitors please come to the center," Raine announced. Both warriors were handed swords, Hector chose his stance professionally.

Lyn was befuddled.

"Wait a second, Raine. Hector is an axe wielder, why does he handle a sword?" Lyn asked, clearly confused. Her perplexity soon turned to amusement. "You don't honestly think that _Hector_ can best me with a sword, do you?"

Hector smirked.

"Why, Lyn? Scared you're going to lose?" Hector taunted. Lyn narrowed her eyes and swung her wooden sword expertly. Even though it was wooden, Lyn still looked fierce.

"You're just lucky I can't use my Mani Katti, though, either way you're doomed. Mother Earth and Father Sky, be witness to this, Hector _will_ lose," Lyn said.

"I wouldn't say that, Lyn. 'Cause if you lose, that's some bad fortune on your name," Hector replied. "And your Mani Katti is a hocus-pocus blade—now I get to see if there is real skill behind your strokes."

Lyn gasped.

Kent smacked his forehead. _Lord Hector really shouldn't have said that…_

"…Take that back!"

"Make me," Hector said, grinning widely. Raine rolled her eyes. She grew tired of their paltry banter (a.k.a. flirting) and wanted to see some action already.

"Begin!"

Lyn didn't even wait for Hector—she lunged at him with a ferocity even her Lorcan blood could be impressed with. Hector countered with his own sword, barely holding the princess at bay. For all of Hector's strength and skill…

Lyn could match it all with her speed. And she did—quite quickly too.

Picking her sword from his, she swung it sideways, knocking Hector to the side. He faltered, tripping over his heavily armored boot.

Bad move, Hector.

Lyn took this chance to strike at Hector's wrist, causing him to release his sword.

Second bad move.

The smiling plainswoman pointed the tip of the sword at her rival's throat. Game over.

"That match didn't even last a few seconds let alone be a challenge, Hector. I'm disappointed in you!" Lyn said, a sparkle in her eyes dancing proudly. Easy or not, she was happy to have won. And everyone knew it.

"And the victor is Lady Lyndis of Caelin!" Raine shouted. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Kent smiled at his lady's triumph, but was even more excited that one less match was between him and his _own_ victory.

"Just you wait, Lyn, I will master the sword _just_ to best you one day!" Hector replied. Lyn laughed and helped her comrade up.

"You keep telling yourself that, Hector. The day I lose to you in swords is the day…the day…the day I marry you!" Lyn laughed harder. Hector said nothing, but bowed out of the ring, tossing his sword to Sain who was seriously contemplating getting out of the match.

He did _not_ want to fight Raven. _For some odd reason, that guy has always had it in for me… You'd think I was wooing his sister or something! But he doesn't have a sister…does he? Ah well, no way is my beautifully timid Priscilla his sister anyway. There's almost no similarity between them!_ Sain thought. _And Serra looks nothing like him, and Lyn is definitely not related to him. Hm, maybe Rebecca…? They talk a lot… _

Fortunately for Sain, this is a contest of skills, not of brains. Though his 'skills' can be debated on as well… But that's for another day.

"Ah, Sir Raven, I wondered when our blades would meet!" Sain said at last, trying to cast a dramatic scene upon him. He really has a promising future as an actor…

Raven said nothing but prepared his stance. Priscilla looked worried, very, very worried. But somehow I don't think it's for her brother's sake…

_Oh, dear Saint Elimine! How did Sain manage to get himself into a brawl with my brother? Of all the men…I fear that Raymond will not be as accommodating as he has been to me. Sain may get very hurt! Although, at least this time he will have a real wound for me to heal, not just an imaginary one_, Priscilla thought while pursing her delicate mouth.

"The second match for today is between the rather aloof and able mercenary, Raven, and…Sain. Be—"

"Hey!" Sain yelled. Raine's eye twitched as she placed her hands on he hips in a don't-mess-with-me sort of way. Sain didn't take the hint (never did, never will).

"What?" Raine growled, "We have a tournament to finish and you are delaying us."

"How come you gave all these great titles to everyone else and I just get a plain old 'Sain'?" Sain asked. Raine could feel a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"…Because that is who you are, 'plain old Sain.'" A smile bloomed onto her face. "Or would you rather be introduced as 'The oblivious womanizer'?"

Sain quieted.

"…Plain old Sain is fine," he mumbled. Raine smirked. _That's what I thought_.

"So like I said: begin!"

For a while, nothing happened, nothing stirred. Sain watched Raven as Raven watched Sain. Each measured the other's abilities, skills, and weaknesses. Of course, one has more weaknesses than the other…

Raven attacked first. _Elimine, he's fast!_ Sain commented. The green lance blocked the swordsman anyway—albeit barely. Raven knew that and swung sideways at an even more impressive speed. Sain had his lance take the brunt of it, but was jostled to the side nonetheless.

_You'd think the guy has some personal dislike for me or something!_ He thought. No, (gasp) really?

Taking Sain's loss of footing as an opening, Raven tried to disarm him. No luck. Sain had used his lance as a sort of crutch, backing him up so as to avoid falling backwards. The tip had then been pointed upwards, almost catching Raven as he rushed forward.

"Ooh, that was close!" Sain commented. Raven growled. _That was too close_, he thought. _I refuse to lose to that imbecile_.

Alas, that 'imbecile' won. Feigning a blow to the left, Sain attacked Raven's wrist instead and sent the mercenary falling to his knees. Granted, Sain didn't have to knock the breath out of him, but then again, who knows what Raven would have done to Sain…?

Raine, who was visibly shocked beyond belief, pouted as she voiced the results.

"And the victor is…the green armored clodpole. Next up—"

"HEY!" Sain hollered. Raine raised one eyebrow in response.

"Sain, I make the rules here. I can have you disqualified for…something, anything," Raine threatened. Sain made his way out of the ring and hid behind Priscilla. Or maybe he wasn't hiding because Raven was making his way over to them…

"Like I was saying, next up is Lord Eliwood of Pherae, a swordsman who skillfully wields a rapier, and the dutiful pegasus rider, Fiora. Competitors please come forward," Raine ordered. Eliwood came forward, a kind smile upon his face. Fiora followed suit, smiling as if to say: prepare to lose.

"Okay, begin!"

Fiora started, aiming her lance for Eliwood. He parried it effortlessly, cautiously waiting for something to happen. And it did. Fiora twisted herself around, bringing her lance with her, causing the end of the shaft to knock Eliwood forward. This time, Eliwood saw her lance coming, and aptly blocked it.

"You're skilled, milord," she said, in between gasps.

"You are too, it seems," he acknowledged.

"I will win, however," Fiora added. Eliwood smiled.

"So you say," he replied. _So I know_, she thought.

So she did know. Fiora had a hard time blocking Eliwood from a close range, but as she increased the distance, to a point where his sword could not reach, he was hers. Eliwood had grown weary to dodging and parrying her blows, Fiora was too, but her drive to win was stronger than his. One last thrust and it was over, Fiora had won.

Farina, to Kent's dismay, was smiling rather impishly. As if she couldn't wait until she fought Fiora. Nonsense, Kent thought. The only way she'll fight Fiora is if I lose to her, which is simply not an option.

"And the winner of this match is Fiora!" Cheers went up for everyone knew which match everyone was waiting for. And it was now that much closer…

Fiora helped up Eliwood who gratefully accepted her aid. He admired her stamina during the match and was looking forward to spending time with her…on the battlefield of course.

"That was a great match," Eliwood said. Fiora smiled.

"Thank you, milord. I am sorry if I was too…harsh, on you. I—"

"Do not worry, Fiora. There is a reason why I wear armor. And besides, this is a tournament; one has to play according to the rules of combat," Eliwood intervened. Fiora felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "And also, call me Eliwood. We are comrades in this war, are we not?"

"Uh…yes, mi—I m-mean, Eliwood," Fiora stammered. The red haired lord smiled and took his place among his friends who were eyeing him curiously. Lyn was busy hiding a smirk.

Fiora, shaking off the effect the lord had on her, marched up to Farina, who, to Fiora's aversion, was standing next to Kent.

_That will change very, very, very soon_, Fiora thought. _Soon I will be standing next to him and Farina will just have to watch…_

"Good match, Fiora," Kent said, trying to distract her.

"Thank you," Fiora said, blushing concurrently. _Elimine, can it be true? Kent just spoke to me! Ah, this must be a sign_, she squealed silently. Oh, it's a sign alright. It's a sign that you clearly need help, preferably of the psychiatric kind.

"Oh, and Kent?" Fiora said.

"Yes?" Kent answered. Fiora smiled innocently.

"Would you be a dear and go easy on my little sister? She needs all the help she can get."

* * *

Ooh, that's kind of harsh, no? Goodness, is it getting down to the wire now! We've got the archer intermission next and another slew of matches before the soon-to-be-legendary Farina vs. Kent. Geez, so much to do! And then there's the semi-finals and everything… Well, you don't want to miss next chapter! Hee. Oh, and I luv reviews! Big, long, detailed…hee, I'm just joking (kind of)! 


	11. A Knight Without Her Pegasus

Chapter eleven! Okay, WOW, I know I haven't updated in SO long and I'm sorry! School is a major time-sucker and I've been swamped with work. Anyway, here's the newest installment and I hope you guys like it (or even better…love it)! It's pretty long so I hope my faithful readers enjoy it! Read and review:)

Previous Chapter:

"_Thank you," Fiora said, blushing concurrently. Elimine, can it be true? Kent just spoke to me! Ah, this must be a sign, she squealed silently. Oh, it's a sign alright. It's a sign that you clearly need help, preferably of the psychiatric kind._

"_Oh, and Kent?" Fiora said._

"_Yes?" Kent answered. Fiora smiled innocently._

"_Would you be a dear and go easy on my little sister? She needs all the help she can get." _

* * *

A Knight Without Her Pegasus

Farina fought back all urges to lunge at Fiora, and trust me, there were _a lot_ of urges. Kent knew that if Farina wasn't intercepted, there was no telling how Fiora would come out of it.

If she did, that is.

"I would think it…uncouth, to hold back on Farina. And nor would I for she is a formidable knight. I doubt that she needs any help at all," Kent said, biting his tongue. He was trying to be polite, you see, though he didn't really believe his last line. What he really wanted to say is that he doubts she _won't_ need any help to best him, but he kept that to himself. What a good cavalier, he is.

_Better to stay on Farina's good side_, he thought. Wise words, Kent, wise words. Now let's see if you remember that before your showdown with her….

"A noble knight and man, you are," Fiora noted. She smiled sweetly. "A skilled military man such as you can see how much skill she lacks, as well as the weakness in her strikes. Surely, a knight under those categories would need help against you, Kent, right?"

Farina narrowed her eyes and glanced in Kent's direction. Kent could feel beads of sweat forming at his brow. (Remember that there's a blizzard out there, people.)

Kent was between Scylla and Charybdis. He could either admit that yes, Farina would need a great deal of help to beat him, but that would counter his intentions and barricade any chances with her. This would certainly not do. Or, he could lie and say no, that Farina wouldn't need any help. This would be consistent with his earlier remark and would ensure Farina on his side. Yet, it would be lying, but more importantly, it would be admittance that Kent was weaker than Farina. This would also certainly not do.

"Kent, that was cruel of me. I shouldn't have put you in such an awkward spot, how very unladylike of me. My deepest apologies," Fiora said, fluttering her eyelashes. "It doesn't matter anyway, I already know your answer, but don't worry; it'll be _our_ little secret."

Inside, Fiora was thrilled with the notion of having a secret with Kent. It almost gave her a (coughcoughFALSEcoughcough) sense of intimacy with her knight. Fiora was very pleased with herself. Events were falling into place just as she hoped. Kent would fight Farina and Farina would lose, leaving the match down to Fiora and Kent. It'd be perfect. Fiora would make an elaborate speech about how they're so alike and how their meeting must have been written in the stars. Then, Kent would reciprocate her feelings and sweep her off her feet. She'd blush, naturally, and mutter something about how true love conquers all—like evil sisters. Then he'd place them both onto his strong steed and ride off into the glorious sunset…. _Ah_, she thought. _So romantic!_

Romantic…or blindly optimistic? Well, for those who know me, I've got my money on the latter…but that's just me.

"Kent, aren't you going to say something?" Farina asked coolly. Kent was wondering how it could be so warm when a blizzard was raging outside.

"Uh…say something?" Kent said. That's right, Kent, stall. Stall like you've never stalled before because if you don't, you may want to arm yourself…and put on lots and lots of armor. As well as keep a horse nearby, just in case.

Fiora was laughing to herself, her eyes glittering. The sensible part of her felt bad for doing this to her sister, yet the boy-crazy-love-blinded-aggressive part of her stomped that sympathy to dust…

…Dust that Fiora would force down Farina's throat in an instant.

"Yes, say something," Farina repeated, her voice holding somewhat of a warning. If her voice didn't hold the warning, her increasingly frequent glances towards her lance should have.

"Like…what?" Kent responded, trying his best to get out of the hole he was in.

"Like what your answer is. My dear sister seems to think she knows you so well, but I do not. So I would like to know your answer, please," Farina said, her voice gentle but her eyes narrowing.

"Um…"

"Everyone come around! It's going to be an interesting competition between Wil, a strong archer from Pherae, Rebecca, an able archeress who also hails from Pherae, and Louise, an experienced archeress and Etrurian countess!" Raine yelled.

Kent breathed a visible and loud sigh of relief. _Thank the heavens_, he thought.

"Well, let's go see the intermission part of this!" Kent said a little too eagerly. Farina stuck her nose up into the air and joined the gathering crowd without one word. Kent followed her, trying to get away from Fiora's reach.

No such luck.

"Wait for me, Sir Kent!" she cried. Kent waited, years of cavalier manners kicking in. _It would be rude to ignore her request_, he told himself. _I will just have to bide her words until I can get away_. Ha, that's funny. Kent thinks he's going to get away—how naïve!

"Certainly," Kent said, hoping she didn't catch the falsity of his voice. She didn't.

"Well, this should be fun, don't you think?" she asked. Kent nodded, devising plans to get away.

"It should be. Wil happens to be a sworn man of Caelin. I remember meeting up about a year ago—" Fiora slapped Kent's shoulder, giggling like a little girl.

"I don't mean that, Sir Kent!" Kent was befuddled. _What else could she be referring to?_

"Then what do you mean?" Kent asked. Fiora winked suggestively. Ooh, how very, very ladylike, Fiora. Really, your mother would be so proud.

"Oh, I think you know," she replied, turning her head around to watch the games. Before he could inquire further, Raine's voice filled the cave.

"There will be two parts to this mini competition! The first part will test our archers' speed, skill, and strength. Each archer must shoot at each of the five cloth bags that will be thrown in the air, nailing each to the cave's walls. The second part will test skill only; the good old fashioned bulls-eye. There is one drawn towards the left and that will conclude this intermission. So, let's begin! Who would like to go first?" Wil strutted up to the marked line.

"I will!" he called out. Raine nodded. Rath nodded to Wil.

"You're throwing the bags?" Wil asked, astonishment in his voice.

"Yes," he said as he threw the first up into the air. Wil recovered from his surprise and eyed the cloth, his bow lowering as he aimed. He released and nailed it into the cave wall.

"Yeah! Did you see—" Wil's voice was cut short as Rath threw up the next. Wil missed and frowned.

"Hey, I wasn't read—"

Wil starts yapping, bag goes up, Wil misses. You think he'd learn to be quiet and concentrate…right? Last two released and were nailed to the wall by a _now_ focused, and grinning, Wil.

"That isn't too bad! Three out of five, not bad at all," he exclaimed. Rebecca rolled her eyes at Wil's vainglorious shouts. _I can so beat that_, she thought.

_Good job, Wil_, Kent thought. _Show the other lords what Caelin is made of._

"That Wil guy is pretty good," Farina said, totally forgetting that Kent was with Fiora instead of her. Kent responded anyway, having left Fiora during Wil's turn (his plan worked!).

"Yes, he is," Kent said. Farina was about to say something more until she realized she was supposed to be mad at him. Kent noticed the forced silence and tried to think of something to say.

Nothing came to mind.

"So…what's up?" he asked. Farina glared. Perhaps silence would have been better?

"Are you serious?! Oh, I don't know, maybe my sister is trying to ruin my life _again_ and you're _helping_ her!" she yelled. Kent looked nervously at his comrades who were looking at them oddly.

"Farina, please, keep it down," he said softly. Farina turned around and folded her arms defiantly.

_Women (and Sain) will be the death of me, I think_, he thought sadly.

"Good job, Wil! Who's next?" Raine asked. Rebecca stepped forward, eyeing Wil as if to say, 'You're going down, buddy.' "Okay, next up, Rebecca!" Raven took the five bags from Raine and nodded to Rebecca.

"Don't let me down, hunter," he said quietly. Rebecca blushed several shades of red while she notched her arrow. Wil looked on peevishly.

_What's he got that I don't, huh? So he's got big muscles and nice hair and a cool name…so what? I've got all that too_, he thought. _Okay, well, muscles aren't all that count! It's not like Raven actually likes Rebecca or anything._

"I'll try not to, Sir Raven!" she squeaked, suddenly embarrassed that she even squeaked. He managed a small smile that lifted the archeress' spirits altogether.

_Oh, great! Now he's smiling at her. I'm going to get that guy_, Wil thought, crossing his arms across his chest with his not-so-muscular arms. (Sorry, Wil.)

Louise smiled to herself and scanned the crowd for her husband. He was already looking at her and smiling. _Perhaps Rebecca and Raven will be as happy as I am with Lord Pent_, she thought. Huh, I wonder how happy Wil would be with _that_ arrangement!

The first bag went up slowly, yet Rebecca missed. She felt heat rise into her cheeks and refused to look at Raven. _I will make the next mark, I will. I won't let Wil beat me and I won't let Sir Raven see me lose!_

Never doubt the strength of will power for Rebecca made the next three marks perfectly, much to Wil's dismay. But, then again, Wil could have been dismayed due to the slight smile on Raven's lips. It was slight, but a smile nonetheless.

"…Can we talk?" Kent asked hesitantly and quietly.

"We can, but I don't want to," Farina said childishly, crossing her arms over her chest. Emphasis on the 'childishly' part.

"What is it I can do that would make you want to talk to me?" Kent replied almost beseechingly. But only 'almost,' knights, especially Kent, do not beg.

Except for Sain, Sain begs. (Doesn't get him anywhere, but he begs.)

"Oh, I don't know…," Farina started sarcastically. "How about you stop helping Fiora ruin my life?" Kent was afraid the conversation might take a nasty turn so he said what had been on his mind for a while.

"…I'm hungry!" he announced. Farina's jaw dropped from sheer incredulousness at his answer. Of all the things on his mind, he talks about his gastric issues. How very charming. How about telling her about—

"You're what?!"

"I'm…uh…" Kent prayed he'd find a way out of this mess. "…in a very big hole," he finished quietly. Not a hole, Kent, _chasm_—you can get yourself out of a hole. A _chasm_ however…? Not so much.

"Come with me," Kent said as he grasped Farina's hand in his own. Farina felt heat rise into her cheeks as their fingers touched as did Kent. _Dear Elimine, he's holding my hand. What should I do? I should act furious, right? Because, you know, it's not like I like him or anything. As if. He'd be lucky if I liked him. But I don't. Really._ Uh-huh, sure, okay, Farina. You keep telling yourself that.

Kent had pulled them just far enough away from the crowd to be out of earshot, or so he hoped. He was now faced with a truly decisive dilemma: To let go of Farina's hand, or not to let go of Farina's hand? That is the question!

Farina finally mustered up enough courage to look Kent in the eye and tell him off, but one look dissolved all her plans. Kent, on the other hand, was still deciding on what to do. The situation turned mildly awkward, and the two knights pulled back their hands at the same time.

"What's going on between us?" Kent asked at last. It was the one question Farina was wondering herself and she didn't have an answer. Well, not an answer she liked anyway. _Come on, Farina! He's just messing with you. If you look fooled by his nice guy act, he might think there's something more. And that's bad because there isn't more. Really, there isn't._

"What's going on? There isn't anything going on," Farina started coolly. _Keep talking otherwise he might sway you with those long eyelashes of his!_ "You know, Kent, I just don't understand you. For a moment, I thought that you weren't such a bad guy even though you're like the male version of the-very-evil-sister-who-will-not-be-named. I thought we were getting along for a while…. Then _she_ came and messed everything up."

"I don't think she—"

"Don't interrupt me, Kent, let me talk." _That's right, Farina, take control of the conversation! _"I've always avoided people like you, like _her_, because I just don't get along with serious types. I feel all cramped and choked around them. But for some weird reason, you're not too bad. I mean, for one, you listen to what I have to say and don't wave it off like it's no big deal. Fiora used to do that all the time. But then, like I said, she came, and then you changed. I'm so serious when I say she's trying to ruin my life." Kent grinned at the winged knight's dramatics.

"I thought you said you didn't like serious types," he responded humorously. Farina blinked until she understood. _'I'm so _serious_ when I say she's trying to ruin my life._' A smile cracked onto her lips.

"See! I knew you weren't completely like her! Otherwise, we'd never have gotten along! She isn't exactly the joking type, that's me," Farina said. Kent relaxed knowing that the brunt of Farina's verbal assault was over. He found himself gazing at Farina and felt heat rising into his cheeks because at long last…

She was looking back.

_You know, Kent's way more understanding than Fiora is. And he's cuter. And probably a better knight—wait—make that definitely a better knight. Whoa, what am I saying?! I don't like-like Kent, do I?! I mean, I like him, but do I like-like him? Elimine, spare me the answer! If I like-like him… I can't like-like him. No matter how evil Fiora is, I can't like-like the guy she like-likes. I'm not that cruel_, Farina thought.

_Or am I?_ A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Hey, Kent?" The red headed knight nodded almost trance-like at the sound of Farina's voice. Geez, does that boy fall fast.

"When were you born? The month of the pegasus?" Farina asked. _Please let it be the month of the pegasus…please let it be the month of the pegasus_, she prayed.

"Yes, I believe that is what my mother said," Kent said. Farina sighed contentedly.

"That's what I thought! I was born in the month of the archer so we have, like, _zero_ compatibility! I would shoot you down every time!" she cried.

"…And this is a good thing?" Kent said, trying desperately to hide any emotion in his voice. Aw, poor Kent!

"Well—" Farina stopped, realizing that she didn't want to finish her sentence. _This is a good thing, right? I'm totally, one-hundred-percent sure that this is a good thing…? I mean, Fiora likes him. She never has crushes on anyone so I should let her go for it. But…then again…I think I really like Kent. But what if he doesn't like me? It seems like he likes me. I mean, he didn't seem too happy about me being happy about our 'zero compatibility' thing. So maybe that means he likes me! Guys are so confusing…and sisters make them worse_, Farina complained mentally. Got to agree with you there, Farina! And anyone else with sisters will agree.

Applaud roared from the crowd yet neither knight felt obliged to look away from each other. It was as if they were in their own little world where sisters didn't exist and cavaliers followed their desires instead of their duties (how blissful Sain would be…). The roar died down to the mere buzz of Raine's voice resounding throughout the cave. Kent, whose ears were naturally attuned to the sound of the tactician, caught her words.

"Ah, Farina, would you like to go back…?" Kent asked, sort of wishing that she would decline. 'Sort of'? I don't think so. He was wishing on every star that she'd decline!

"Oh! Um, uh…do…you…? Want to go back, I mean." _Like back to when Fiora wasn't ruining everything?_ "To the games, that is. We kind of started them…so I guess we should, I don't know, be there? It's up to you though!" She added at the last moment.

"Perhaps, we should," Kent said, regretting his words. "Let's go then." Farina nodded half-heartedly and found her lavender-locked sister, Florina, on the perimeter of the crowd.

"Hey, Florina! How're the games so far?" Farina asked, trying her best to sound like her cheery self. It didn't pass Florina's scrutinizing gaze, Farina could tell, but the younger sister mentioned nothing of it…for now, at least.

"They're good. Isadora won against Lowen and a lot of people are wagering that Dorcas beats Bartre. I do hope Dorcas wins…he is very nice. Bartre…scares me," Florina admitted. "He is very loud." Farina laughed, glad to be in a situation that she could handle. A conversation with her sensitive sister? She could handle that. Battle single-handedly against hundreds of soldiers? She could (or try to) handle that. But have a one-on-one conversation with Kent?

Forget it.

"Ah, so Isadora won? She is quite skilled. Though I do believe Lowen will best her one day. And yes, I agree with you, Florina. Dorcas is a good man," Kent said from behind me. Florina jumped at the sound of his voice.

"O-Oh! Sir K-Kent!" she squeaked. Farina sighed. _How Florina will ever get a man is beyond me. She can't even stand being in Kent's company and he's not the most intimidating person you'll ever meet_, she thought.

"You don't have to clam up around Kent, Florina. You've known him for a long time and he's a good guy. Of all the guys to be afraid of, he's not one of them," Farina said. She could practically feel Kent smiling at her so she started talking again. "The guy you should be afraid of is that Sain guy. If he ever bothers you, tell me. I'll set him straight!"

"And the winner is Bartre!" Everyone cheered except Raven who just looked plain relieved. _Now I won't have to teach the ignorant fool to write_, he thought gratefully.

"Hey, Raven! After the matches you're gonna teach me my letters, right?" Bartre hollered from inside the circle. Raven sighed and melted into the crowd, away from Bartre's sight.

"Oh, okay, I'll find ya later then!" Bartre yelled after him. Raine rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, center field is now Matthew and Guy!" she yelled. Guy came forward with Sacaen confidence. He brandished his weapon skillfully and waited for Matthew to appear. "Guy is a Sacaen plains dweller and an experienced swordfighter. Matthew is…uh, well…," Raine paused, unsure of how to describe him. "Where is Matthew anyway?"

"Right here," he said, appearing behind Guy. Startled, Guy turned and faltered backwards, falling onto his back. It is safe to say that the 'Sacaen confidence' was no longer.

"W-What…where'd you come from?" he sputtered. Matthew twirled a sharp dagger between his fingers.

"What do you mean, 'Where'd I come from?'" he said. "We have a match, don't we? Unless, of course, you're backing out." A mischievous glint in his eyes sparkled. Guy jumped to his feet and stared down the not-so-secret spy.

"Never! I said I'd take you on anywhere at anytime and this time's good as any," Guy declared. "You'll never win in a fair fight. I'm going to win." Matthew nodded.

"Yep," he said. Guy's impressive stance drooped.

"What do you mean, 'yep'?" Guy said, growing confused. "Are you saying that you admit I'll win?" Matthew nodded again.

"Yep," he said. Guy grew angrier (and more confused).

"Grrr! Stop saying 'yep'! Fight me already!" Guy cried. Matthew stopped whistling long enough to say:

"Nope." Guy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Matthew took no notice of Guy's practically frothing mouth and continued whistling.

"Matthew! We have a match! This is a tournament! You have to fight!" he yelled. "Now FIGHT me!" The thief yawned.

"I don't feel like it," he replied. Guy's eyes blazed.

"YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE IT?" he screamed. With a loud grunt, Guy swung his blade at Matthew's head. The thief, who was still whistling, merely ducked.

"Fight back!" Guy said.

"Nope," Matthew said. "You said it yourself, Guy. In a fair fight, I'd lose for sure. So what's the point?" Guy couldn't decide which was worse: losing to Matthew or winning because Matthew didn't feel like fighting.

"You can't quit!" Guy said, growing increasing riled. "You have to fight!"

"But now you win," Matthew said simply. Guy started sputtering random words until he laughed. Farina, Kent, Florina, and the rest of the spectators looked on curiously.

"Hah, I know your games, Matthew!" he cried. "You're just telling me I can win to confuse me, but I know better. I quit first!" The triumphant look on Guy's face dampened when Matthew grinned.

"Well, I guess that means I win," Matthew said, sheathing his dagger.

"What—no—how—you…you tricked me!" Guy shouted. Matthew faked surprise.

"Really? Did I?" he said. "I've no clue what you're talking about, but what matters is that I won. You lost, Guy."

"No, no! Raine, he said he quit first! So I win!" Guy cried. Matthew waved his finger.

"No, no, no, Guy. That's not what I said. I never said, 'I quit.' But you did," he said.

"Sorry, Guy, but Matthew's right. He never said that," Raine said. _Leave it to Matthew to figure out a way to win without having to fight_, she thought. _He's such a sneak._ "So…I guess Matthew's the winner!" The thief smirked and disappeared into the crowd.

"What a cheater!" Farina cried. "He didn't even fight!" Kent looked at her.

"Uh, Farina—" Kent started.

"I mean, this _is_ a tournament for warriors," she continued anyway. "How could he just trick him like that? I know he's a thief and all, but still—"

"Will you calm down, little sister," Fiora said. "You're up next." The crowd had gone silent and looked from Fiora to Farina, to Fiora again. Farina's eyes narrowed at the sound of that voice.

"I hope you watch closely," Farina said, "because that's the only thing that might help you in our upcoming match." Fiora smiled.

"Aw, that's so cute. You think I need help." Farina grabbed her lance and swung it expertly. People around her stepped away.

"No, I _know_ you need help," Farina said, "in more ones than one." With that said, she looked to Kent to put some edge in her words. Kent was confused as to why he was suddenly involved. The flames in Fiora's eyes burned dangerously. Raine, as much as she was enjoying the banter between the two sisters, butted in.

"Okay! Time for the last match for today: Farina of the Ilian Stormwings, and Kent, Commander of the Caelin Knights! Please step forward," Raine ordered. The crowd made way for Farina and Kent as if they were royalty. Farina eyed Kent's sword.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Kent stopped practicing his stances to look at his opponent quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he replied, clearly not understanding. She pointed to his sword.

"You know I'm using a lance yet you chose a sword," she stated flatly. "Are you trying to lose? Or wait, are you throwing the competition? Are you using a sword because you know I'll best you with it? I won't win like that! I refuse to!" Farina was shouting by the end of it. Kent smirked.

"I meant what I said earlier, Farina," he said. "I will fight to the best of my ability, as I believe you will. I am simply more skilled with a sword than a lance. That is okay with you, yes? If you find that the situation is unfair, I will switch to a lance." Farina gaped at him. _Kent thinks that he has an advantage over me because he's supposedly 'skilled' with a sword?! HAH! Yeah, right. I bet Murphy has more skill with a sword than Kent does,_ she thought. _In fact, I know someone who has some skill with a sword…_.

"You know, Kent, I'm glad you said that," she said. Farina smiled after seeing confusion flicker in the Crimson Shield's eyes. "I do think the situation's unfair…for you, mind you. May someone pass me a sword?" It was Kent's turn, as well as the entire crowd (including Fiora), to gape.

"What?" Kent sputtered. Farina smiled. She took the sword and took some swings with it. To everyone, including sword wielders, she looked impressive. Fiora was not happy for two main reasons:

1. Kent was impressed with Farina.

2. _She_ was impressed with Farina.

Naturally, the second reason made her the unhappiest.

"You look surprised, Sir Kent," Farina said, enjoying every moment of Kent's confusion and shock. "Is there anything the matter?" Kent's brain was short circuiting. I mean, how in the world could a pegasus knight beat him without a) her pegasus and b) a lance? There would be no way for her to win…right? The odds were against her…right?

"You know how to use a sword," he said, stating the obvious. Farina shrugged, still swinging her sword. She grinned at him.

"I know a thing or two," she said. _Even if I lose, which I won't, seeing Kent like this is so worth it. But I won't lose, obviously_, she thought confidently, _because if I do, I won't be able to kick Fiora's butt. And kicking her butt in front of the entire camp is just too good of an opportunity to pass up!_

"Are you sure you want to continue with a sword?" Kent asked. While she looked extraordinary with a sword in her hands, Kent wasn't convinced of her skill with it. He wanted to win, badly too, but he didn't want to win just because she was at a disadvantage—just like how Farina didn't want to win when he was at a disadvantage. Quite similar minds, no?

"Yep, I'm sure," she said, getting into her first stance. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get to the actual fighting part. That is, if you can handle it, of course." She grinned, already relishing the moment when their blades would crash.

"Oh, I can handle it," Kent replied. What else was he to say? Besides, he had to admit he was impressed with her weapon diversity. He knew he'd savor the match's every blow. Kent moved into his first stance. The two of them smiled at each other.

"Well, if the two of you are ready," Raine said, "begin!"

With an iron note, their blades met at last.


End file.
